


Your Girlfriend

by fineosaur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealous!Gendry, Pining, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, arya talks a lot, gendry has the fury, gendry isn't good at talking much, gendry pines a lot, gendrya centric but you'll have to deal with neddie boy a bit, he's an angry boi, multichap, the other characters come later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: Gendry moves in with a new roommate only to find himself increasingly drawn to said roommate's talkative girlfriendbased on blossoms - your girlfriend





	1. I'm a boy, and she's a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever fic, I've always loved writing but never actually attempted fan fiction until now. i have so much love for gendrya so i hope this does them a little justice after they were trampled by the writers.  
> also i'll be putting songs to go along with each chapter so give them tunes a listen if you're up for it!  
> first song of course is "your girlfriend" by blossoms  
> enjoy!

The house was decent, definitely not top of the line, but affordable. It was a house, an upgrade from a studio flat with pasty, white walls. This place had beige walls, thinner than he would have liked, but beige was better than white, right?

His roomate was a decent boy, he’d call him a man but it was hard to look at the stringy, blond, 22 year old who seemed unable to grow facial hair and think of him as a man. Gendry mostly kept to himself, never that great at making friends, the friends he had always said he scowled too much, they’d laughed at him because apparently he scowled at that comment as well. He would have tried getting closer to Ned, he had tried, but then he met the boy’s girlfriend. She was lively, talkative, much like Ned himself, yet the girlfriend never called him that, it was always “Edric”, Gendry never asked why.

For the first two weeks, he managed to mostly ignore her, he was always working anyway so it wasn’t like he’d see her often. He was wrong, of course. When he’d wake up for work, she’d be in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, it was always that damned counter. She’d be there, glistening in a thin sheen of sweat from a run, because of course she ran at 7 in the morning. This is when he realised how talkative she really was, she would always talk to him at these hours of the morning. Gendry told himself he never absorbed what she was saying because he was still half asleep, definitely not because he was staring at the way her earbuds dangled off her neck onto her chest, rising and falling with every breath she took. At these moments he wished Ned woke up earlier than 9 am so that she would divert her attention from him, at the same time he thanked the Gods he was awake to be blessed with the sight of her.

Gendry never took himself for a romantic, much less a poet, but looking at the way the morning light gleamed on her lean body made him want to write endlessly about it. This time of day was when he chastised himself the most, especially when he saw her left eyebrow rise slowly when he knew he had ogled her for too long. She was smart, she knew what he was thinking. He’d curse inwardly, telling himself it was his dry spell, she was obviously attractive, no, scratch attractive she was a goddess, he just liked how she looked he repeated in his head. After a while Gendry took to ignoring her, only ever “uh-huh-ing” at her questions, always fumbling around to get out the door as quick as possible. Days where she didn’t stay over were always a relief, he could always tell when she stayed over, thin walls after all. Those days he found himself missing her gleaming presence, occasionally he couldn’t help but make conversation when she was around. She was unreal, he knew she had good taste in music, she had great humour, she was fit and that’s all he knew about her, she was mystifying. He found himself wanting to know more, wondering what she was like before chiding himself for thinking of Ned’s girl that way. He was always reminded that she was _Ned’s girl_ , he saw the way Ned looked at her, the way they talked to one another. He’d walk through the front door and every so often find them in the living room, always at least one limb or her whole body would be draped across Ned’s, as if there wasn’t a whole sofa for her to sit on.

It was sickening to Gendry, that’s what he told himself, it would be nauseating to anyone sane and not lovesick. When he found himself thinking about how the sight of Ned would irk him, he’d tell himself he always felt that way, of course it wasn’t ever since he met _Arya Stark_. He hated her, yet he didn’t, he hated that he was on the wrong side of the paper thin walls. After all, maybe he was the lovesick one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked my first chapter of my very first fic! yay exciting  
> feel free to leave comments if you liked the tiny snippet, also constructive criticism is welcomed (i can handle it! but pls don t hurt me haha)  
> \- fineosaur  
> follow my tumblr by the same name


	2. we rent a place and she comes 'round to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all soooo much for your comments and kudos, brings me so much joy that people have enjoyed my writing. I'm still in shock that 53 whole real people have left kudos and 0ver 800 WHOLE people have read this. i have so many ideas for where this story is headed so updates could be a bit frequent whilst i’ve got some time on my hands, 'though not as often as how this one is posted. I had a day off today and well y'know when those hyperfixations hit you. well on with the show
> 
> song: clover - cold weather company

_I wish she’d come over today_ Gendry thought to himself, immediately berating himself for thinking such things. It had been 5 weeks now, it seemed longer, it felt like he’d known her forever. ‘Though he didn’t _truly know her_ , he wondered if Ned knew more, but it was wrong to let his roommate know how intrigued he was by his girlfriend. She was around more often than not, yet there’d be times where she wouldn’t be around for 3 days straight, Gendry was most miserable on those days. 

3 weeks ago, that was when Gendry gave up on the “mhm” and decided to actually converse with the girl. Her grey eyes twinkled a little when he talked to her properly that Thursday morning, ever since he hadn’t been able to stop out of fear for never seeing that look in her eyes. She had asked him about music that day.

“Do you listen to music at least, or do you live your life in dreadful silence?” She had asked pertly, whilst taking out her left ear bud.

After watching the ear piece fall onto her chest for a second too long, he had looked her in the eyes and replied “‘Course I listen to music, can you imagine how _dreadfully_ boring my job would be without a good track?” This was when he saw her eyes dance in the morning light, a tiny shift in the left side of her lip revealed that she was, at the very least, satisfied with how he had answered her.

He left shortly after answering her question, unable to continue the conversation properly because he had a job to get to. That didn’t stop him from replaying the scene over and over in his head all day, she was a delightful distraction from all the clanging. When he got back that Thursday night, the cursed Thursdays where he finished at 3 am, she wasn’t there. He found himself staring at the counter, hoping she would appear so he could finish their conversation. This was the day he cursed Thoros the most for convincing him to help out part time at his new pub. She wasn’t around for 3 days after that Thursday. On the following Monday morning was when they started an easy going friendship, he couldn’t bring himself to call it any less since he practically saw her first thing every morning.

Now 2 weeks since that day, he was miserable. It was 7 am, he was staring at that bloody counter, picturing how the rays of sun from the window opposite the counter would highlight her lithe body, he could almost see the way bits of her pony tail would stick to the side of her neck. He knew he was probably going crazy, trying to dream up some fantasy this early in the morning, he hadn’t known how long he was staring slightly left of the kitchen sink till Ned brought him out of his reverie.

“Whatchu staring at there?” Ned asked in the most bemused tone he’d heard the boy use. _What was the bastard doing awake at this time?_

“Nothing in particular, still half asleep y’know. Wh-what are you doing awake at this time? Shouldn’t you be lost in some pleasant dream?” Gendry had never seen the boy awake earlier than 9 am, something about needing beauty sleep to “enable” him to capture the beauty of the real world. He could tell Ned was a rich kid, no way could he be an aspiring photographer with a two storey, two bedroom house at 22 years old. Of course he was a bit green when it came to Ned, Ned had the charisma, the “look” and the girl of course. The “look” was what Sandor had told him the girls liked, the weedy, tall boys who didn’t seem like they’d ever held a razor against their chin. Not to mention his pale blond locks that actually held a style, whereas Gendry’s black mop that would shift during the day like phases of the moon. Not to mention the boy’s eyes, blue, but not Gendry’s icy blue, Ned’s eyes were so blue they almost looked purple. Gendry was envious but not blind, he knew this was what his friend had told him. 

“The girls want them weedy boys these days, back in my day being our size was what they wanted, not anymore. It’s skinny boys now, so stop your complaining, just get an older woman” Sandor had told him gruffly, immediately downing half his pint. He agreed back then, that was 2 months ago after all, he hadn’t met Arya yet. He didn’t want an older woman, _he wanted her_.

“I need to pick Arya up later, she’s having lunch with her siblings and her Dad and his siblings. Girl’s got a huge family, can’t quite imagine how that must be but she’s all the way up in Winterfell without her car. I’ve got to leave before 9 if I want to reach there on time whilst avoiding a ticket.” Ned babbled on, once again breaking him out of his thoughts. He didn’t care much about the other nonsense his roommate went on about, but she had siblings, that was interesting. Winterfell as well, Gendry hadn’t personally been before, but he’d heard plenty about it. “Well I’ve got to dash, so have fun going up North. See you.” Gendry replied whilst fumbling out the door quickly, only thinking about how Arya must be around her family, probably even more lively and talkative. He personally didn’t have much of a family until recently, well blood family, he always had his friends, they were the family he chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there’s a lack of dialogue in the chapters i've posted but don't worry, there will be more coming up. i just want to establish some background information first. this chapter is when we finally come to the present tense and finallly some other characters yay.  
> anyway hope you’ve all checked out the music, it makes me emotional cause they’re so fitting.  
> also once again, thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> follow my tumblr by the same name as my ao3  
> \- fineosaur
> 
> also, i know my chapters have been a bit short but i'm hoping their lengths will increase as i get the hang of this.


	3. what am i supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! with another chapter of gendry’s self loathing slowly reaching sky high levels, poor confused boy. This time i’ve got a longer chapter for you all as a big big thank you for all your comments that make me smile, all the kudos and hits that i, like gendry, am still confused about. 
> 
> Hourglass - Catfish and the Bottlemen

“Gods boy, what’s got your little knickers in a knot today? Ease up on the tap, it dispenses all the beer-y goodness for me and, well, of course the clients.” Thoros asked him, gesticulating a bit too dramatically to help with his mood in the slightest.

Before answering, Gendry sighed, both because of his despondency and for the lack of personal space his friend always seemed to have. He thought a bit longer, how was he supposed to put his current predicament into words that wouldn’t make him sound like the biggest ass on this side of the globe. Evidently his thinking time was a spot too long for his whiskery friend because he immediately begun projecting onto Gendry.

”Alright boy, give me your hand, let’s see if I can get a peak into the flames within and see what’s really shoved that stick further up that pert ass of yours.” Before even finishing his question, Thoros already had Gendry’s left hand in his own two hands, eyes shut and thumbs tracing on the palms of Gendry’s now flat palm. The regulars in the pub knew the owner of “The Hollow Hill” wasn’t the most clear-headed man so only a few new faces gave puzzled glances at the big man getting a spontaneous hand rub by an older, balder fellow.

”It’s really not necessary mate, you always say I’m scowling, why’s today any different?” Gendry remarked, trying to reclaim his non-dominant hand concurrently trying to conceal his real quandary. He couldn’t even look the man in the face out of an irrational fear that maybe his friend really could read his mind

”Ah, it’s a girl, innit? Your brows are wrinkling more than usual.. and you’re getting redder! I knew it, what’s wrong with this girl, why wouldn’t she want a piece of our resident mechanic, part time bartender with the great ‘ceps?” question after question being shot at Gendry by his loquacious friend, whose eyebrow rose steadily it almost looked like it would start moving horizontal against the man’s _extended forehead._

Gendry sighed again, this time louder than before. He rubbed the fingers of his reclaimed hand on his temple, other hand holding him steady besides the bar’s counter. It took him a good, long moment before he was able to get the words out, he’d never told another soul about his depraved thoughts concerning his roommate’s girlfriend. It wasn’t like he never opened up to his friends, it was more the fear that he’d be berated by someone other than himself over the matter. No matter how much he hated himself at this moment, he still held back on himself, damn him for not being in more control. “She’s my roommate’s girl.” He finally admitted, letting out the loudest exhale he’d ever done, briefly wondering when his lung capacity tripled.

”Oh, you gonna steal her from little ol’ Ned, is that it?”Thoros looked him in the eye, eyebrows raised with an asking smirk. Gendry was horrified, he never learned to school his expressions so he was sure his old friend could see what he was thinking. They’d known each other for years now, since he was only 15, _did Thoros really think he was capable of doing such a thing?_

”In all the years you’ve known me Thor, have you ever thought me capable of such-“ Unable to find the words to fit in his question Gendry started gesturing with his hands. “Such _shit_?” He said finally finding something suitable though it didn’t quite describe the dirty feeling the whole situation had him feeling.

A solid 2 minutes had passed before Thoros answered Gendry’s diffident question. By this time the young man was seated on a stool, both elbows on the counter and head heavily cradled in the palms of his hands. “Look, boy, I was messing with you. I know this is probably a difficult situation for you and I probably shouldn’t have joked about it, that’s on me. However there’s still the lingering question of what you’re going to do about this little-“ Gesticulating once more. “-conundrum of yours?” He finally finished, his hands stilled in mid air as he waited for a response to his, softly asked, question.

”There’s nothing _to do_ , I’m going to continue wallowing in my misery until I, hopefully very soon, get over this stupid little infatuation for this girl. Who is, have I mentioned, way too young for me?” Gendry responded defeatedly, finally looking up, at the pub again. The patrons must have known he was preoccupied as they only asked Sandor or Anguy for their refills.

”Alright kid, just know, we’re always here for you if you need to clear your head a bit.” Thoros told him softly, then straightening his spine once again, going back to his rasp voice and with a slap between Gendry’s shoulder blades he jokingly chided him. “Now get back to serving these lovely customers.” Walking towards his _office_ he remembered. “Oh and ease up on them taps, boy, they do nothing but good in this world.” With the sound of a door shutting, the older man was gone. Gendry sighed to himself, chuckling a little despite himself. _God, he felt like Rick fucking Springfield_.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As any other Thursday, he got home sometime after 3 am. This time, unlike those weeks ago, he went straight up to his room, doing his best to avoid the thoughts of a particular girl who often leaned against their kitchen counter. It was never hard, pulling late shifts to help out at the pub, it felt like home there and it was never like Gendry slept much any other night. This night was different though, as soon as his head hit his pillow, he was out, weeks of bottling up his thoughts finally spilled out and along with it came the exhaustion he was holding back for far too long.

When his alarm rung only hours after he climbed into bed, he was dumbfounded at his sudden ability to sleep peacefully. As any other morning he got up, showered, got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast before heading out, always ever in a rush. Staggering down the stairs, still in a state of exhaustion and confusion, Gendry was met with a pleasant suprise in the form of a glistening, lean, dark haired girl. Sipping water out of one of those fancy glass bottles, Gendry could never remember the name of, the girl smirked at him, left side of her lip curling up. He knew he stared at her lips too often and in his sleep deprived state he could barely stop himself from groaning at the sight of her placing the bottle onto the counter with a clink, forearms folded in a way that held her in place against the counter.

”Long time no see, where’ve you been?” She asked, now diverting all her attention towards him. He had missed her, though he had to remind himself she wasn’t his to miss. This was definitely what those love songs talk about, Gods he was such a sod.

”Could say the same to you, little lady. Ever so generous to finally grace us with your presence.” He teased, the only way to get her to scowl, creating a little dint in between her brows, damn how she frustrated him in the worst ways.

”I am not a lady. You- you look like absolute shit by the way, fall in a dust bin recently?” She asked him, face still not fully relaxed, she was frowning, analysing his face, his posture and his hair he assumed.

”No, not quite my favourite activity on a Thursday night, that’s more a Friday thing, so definitely tonight. Just came in bit late, not much too it.” He replied coolly, unconsciously trying to tousle his hair in hope of making it less of its usual black mess. He still wasn’t quite meeting her eyes, head on thoughts about whether he’ll get time to finish up his current project in time for lunch with his ‘father’, he was still unable to let that word stick.

”Oh-OH, late night as in-“ She smirked, left eyebrow raised and slowly nodding at him. “ _-late night_?” She said presumptously, arms now folded against her chest making his eyes shift to the one place he always tried to avoid. His face now reddening in realisation at what assumptions she was making, looking back up from her pronounced chest back to her face.

”Uhh, well see you later, got work, y’know.” He babbled, fumbling with his stuff, trying to get out the door as fast as possible.

”No need to get all flustered, big boy, we all do it. Just bring her over sometime, we could use with a little less testosterone ‘round here don’t you think?” She said in a neutral tone, grabbing her ridiculous water bottle and passing by Gendry, unintentionally brushing against his arm, on her way back upstairs. He groaned inwardly once more and quickly made his way to his truck. _Could use with a little less testosterone_ , was she reffering to Ned as well? That kid could not have any less testosterone as is, smoothed-faced ass. He really should soften up on that boy he told himself, there was really nothing wrong with him, it was Gendry who had issues.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

”I’m cleaning up then heading out for lunch, I’ll see you in an hour.” Gendry told his partner whilst drying his hands, trying to get any left over grease out from under his nails.

”Got your little date with daddy now do ya?” The older man chaffed. For someone who worked in their line of work for over 30 years you’d expect Tobho Mott to be a little more burly, quite like Gendry himself, but the man was much shorter than him and much slimmer.

”I’ve told you so many times to please, please just call him Robert, I’m still adjusting to him, don’t start making me feel weirder than I already feel.” He turned from the sink and told the man, watching him clip the hood prop in place to continue his work.

”Alright boy, I’m just getting to you. Have fun at least, all that sulking is no good for business.” Mott told him, only looking up at Gendry’s face at the end of his sentence.

”Yeah, yeah, see you later _old man_.” Gendry mocked him, putting the towel back in its place and taking his keys from its hook in the so-called office of the _Mott & Waters shop_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could already see Robert at a table, generously sipping his pint, as he walked into the pub. According to Robert there was no other place to be on a Friday other than a pub, even though it was hardly past noon. As he greeted the husky man he dropped his keys on the wooden table with a clink and surveyed the man with his half empty pint of beer, foam gently sliding down from the rim of the glass and back into the amber liquid. He was still uncomfortable around the man, never fully sure which topics to broach and which to not.

”Out with it boy, tell me what’s eating you, I know that look.” Robert said giving the menus back to the waiter standing at their table, already ordering for the both of them. The hefty, bearded man leaned back and waited for his son to answer.

”Nothing is _eating me_ , I had a late shift yesterday and I’m tired. Yes and I am aware I look like shit, I’ve been told.” Gendry replied glaring at the man opposite him, both forearms on the table at right angles with his shoulders. He was visibly tense but he hoped his sleep deprivation excuse would work.

”Don’t lie, son, I told you I know that look. I’ve been there, tell me about the woman that’s telling you you look like shit.” Robert asked, now sitting a bit straighter to glare back at the son he knew so little about. Being called son by the man made Gendry’s muscles tense more than they already had.

”How does everyone keep finding out about this, am I really so transparent? You don’t even know me properly and you’re already reading my mind.” Gendry exhaled, his posture now collapsing slightly. He looked up at his ‘father’ in hopes of some consoling advice.

”Ah, I spent my teen years and all of my twenties pining over this girl. Though she wasn’t just any girl. She was a goddess. Everything I ever wanted in the form of this wild woman. There isn’t a day I don’t wish she loved me half as much as I loved her. Well, part of me wishes, but the matured part tells me I’ve got everything I ever needed now, none of which she gave me.” Robert droned on, expression looking lost. Breaking out of his trance, he looked back up at Gendry. “Tell me about your woman, we’ll see if she’s as much trouble as my Lyanna.”

”There’s nothing to be said. She’s not my woman.” Gendry said whilst looking at Robert’s expression change as he tried to understand the information. “She’s my roommate’s girlfriend.” He finished, looking down at his nails, picking out any leftover grease or dirt. Once again afraid of the judgement he’d already been giving himself for weeks now.

”That’s a tough one, boy. I’m afraid I can’t help you there. That’s how I lost my own love.” He told Gendry in hopes that it would get the boy to raise his head again and look at him. It took him some time to try process what it is that Robert meant.

”What’d’you mean by that? She cheated on you?” Gendry asked, both shocked at the backstory and insulted that he was once again being accused of plotting some elaborate seduction to steal another man’s girl.

”Well, it’s not that simple. We had a complicated relationship, I blame myself for it, couldn’t seem to get my hands off the other girls you see. Then one thing led to another and she got pregnant during one of our ‘breaks’, neither of us could fix things at that time seeing as the kid wasn’t mine. We met again, few years after that fall out, I had hoped we could rekindle the flame but she refused. Now here I am, bunch o’ kids and a petulant, blonde wife to deal with” Robert said, finishing off his awfully abridged, love story. What was he on about? This was nothing like his situation. Did he think Gendry would get her pregnant in hopes of her never going back to Ned, in this case if they briefly called it quits, big ‘if’ though.

”What’s that got anythin’ to do with my situation? I mean no offense here, but there’s no way I would even dare to make a move on the girl, _I-i… I don’t condone adultery and nor do I partake_ She’s _my roommate’s girlfriend_ , my roommate who is also my landlord, there is no way, in _any_ of the Seven Hells, I’m going back to some shitty, studio flat. If you want to help, just tell me I’ll get over her, you’re married and not to this illustrious _Lyanna_ so there’s definitely a chance. Right?” Gendry ranted at his increasingly amused father, turning red with the effort of saying all those words in succession, voice also cracking towards the end as he slowly sunk further down his fornlorned hole.

”It’ll be alright, son. So tell me about that shop of yours” Robert chuckled, changing the subject now that their food had arrived. Gendry nodded, thanked the server and began enthusiastically explaining his work as he dug into his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed this chapter and were able to understand the dialogues easily enough. also, shout out to jessie’s girl, i saw that comment and couldn’t help but include it in the chapter, it’s too fitting for it’s own good.  
> anyway, please feel free to comment and any constructive criticism is very much welcomed.  
> follow me on my tumblr!  
> \- fineosaur


	4. it's no sure shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! before i wanted to say, i have seen the comments on “infidelity” and all that and thought i should probably try to address it since it does seem like the premise of the story but it’s sort of hard to without ruining what happens later on plotwise. so all i can say is, please don’t let it deter you from continuing the story as i have good good plans for what comes up. It is a slow burn after all and i do hope you all keep your faith in me while the story progresses.  
> once again, thank you so much for the comments and kudos! now on with the show.
> 
> I’m Not The One - The Art of Sleeping

It had now been 3 months since he moved in. 3 months of torture, glorious torture. How did the gears in his body even move prior to knowing Arya Stark? He tried not to dwell on it, it had been a month now. A month, around a month, he wasn’t so pathetic that he managed to track these things down to every week, day, hour, minute, second, but, yes, a month since he decided to push things back even further. So many people lived with unrequited affections, why was this case any different that he’d shut down his life for it? He was far too stubborn to let all his efforts sink down a drain because of The Stranger packaged in the deceiving form of The Maiden. He managed to succeed in all aspects of life it seemed, love was never on the table during the journey so maybe he could wait a bit longer. For now, rather than avoid his issues, he faced them head first. Was Ned a little, pretentious ass? No, that was Gendry projecting, so he told himself to change that assumption. Get to know Ned, that way it would be so much harder for him to lose control and make a move on the boy’s girlfriend. That month was hard, there was nothing about Ned that clicked with him. The kid was so bubbly, never once revealing he was a real human, just this stringy, young man, way too full of life to be aware of the inevitability of life but who was Gendry to corrupt the naiveté within? So instead, he compromised with an easy acquaintanceship. To be fair, this was the least tense Gendry had felt in weeks. Maybe he was getting over his _infatuation_. 

—————————————————————————-

”You should have _seen_ his face.” Arya recounted to Ned whilst guffawing, voice also a bit loud for the distance between the storyteller and her one man audience. “He was so red, I was worried the blood in his face would start leaking out.” She continued, tears of her laughter pooling in her eyes and her fingers mimicking how the blood would figuratively trickle down one’s face. “His girlfriend though, what a woman, her hair is so red. She says it’s because she’s, quote, _kissed by fire_ , unquote.” The girl went on now gesturing at her hair. “Also she’s so crazy, I’m almost shocked quiet, old Jon managed to snag a girl like that. Maybe the quiet men have some side of them that rivals the wild ones huh?” She finished, gaze shifting slightly lower in thought whilst the tip of her right thumb pressed against her teeth.

”You’re telling me, _Mr. Abstinence_ now has a girlfriend who is a force to be reckoned with?” Ned asked his girlfriend whilst gently massaging her feet that were on his lap.

”I’m telling you that- yeah you know what, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Aunt Ly also seemed to like her, we all did. Though Sansa was a bit appalled at her, you know how she is, our dear Lady Stark.” Arya responded, looking at the side of her boyfriend’s face, laughing to herself in amusement.

Gendry could hear and see the whole scene unfold in front of him whilst he sorted out the groceries he bought earlier that day. The girl definitely sounded like she had quite the colourful family, not to mention how much Ned knew about said family, they must have been together for a while or known each other for a while to be that comfortable.

”Oh don’t you think Gendry’s kind of like him?” Arya said to Ned, the man in question looked at the talking girl. “You’re sort of like my brother, Gendry, sorry no, cousin. Quiet, reserved but definitely fun once you open up.” Arya said to him now, he chuckled at her statement and went back to placing a carton of milk on the fridge shelf. The girl wasn’t done talking to him though. She got up from her spot on the sofa and sat on the kitchen table, feet on one of the chairs, while Ned got up too but rather than joining them in the kitchen, he excused himself for a shower. “How’s your family like?” Arya asked him with a questioning look, arms behind her keeping her upright on the table.

Gendry closed the fridge and leaned against the wall opposite his interrogator. “Anything in particular you’d like to know?” He countered, folding his arms against his chest.

”Well, any siblings? Is your Dad overly broody like mine or is that more your mum? ‘Cause I’ll admit, both my parents may think a bit too much for their own good” She said, sitting up straighter, looking at him with more inquisition than before.

”My mum’s quite light hearted, great woman, lives all the way down in King’s Landing though so I don’t see her much anymore.” Gendry replied, now thinking about the woman who raised him, reminding himself to give her a call later in the day. “My dad” He continued, using air quotes around the word he was still uncomfortable with. “Is more complicated, long story but we get a long. Wouldn’t call him broody though.” He went on, brows furrowing when thinking of the man that is Robert Baratheon. His face relaxed slightly and he continued. “Never had siblings, always just me, I do have step siblings but I don’t know them much. Seems a bit weird to suddenly try to get close to 18-22 year olds just ‘cause we share a bit of blood.” Then unfolding one of his crossed arms and picking at his nails with his thumb. “My friends though, that’s my family. They can seem touched but I’m guessing you know that’s what having family is like.” He finally finished, wondering to himself why he went ahead and told her all that unnecessary information when a simple _yeah mum’s a bit kooky and dad’s a bit of a glutton but that’s them_ would have worked fine. He inwardly cursed himself for being such a fool.

”Complicated family huh?” Arya said after listening to his lengthy explanation.

”Yeah well, what’s new?” He said rhetorically then cleared his throat. “What about yours, so far all I know is that I’m like your cousin, Jon, though I don’t know much about him other than him being Mr. Virgin Man.” Gendry prodded, hoping to lift the mood from his ridiculous sob story.

”Alright, alright, when I said you remind me of him, I in no way meant you’d be the kind of guy to preach abstinence.” She said, her line of vision shifting slightly up in thought. “Though, I guess we wouldn’t know that either, you never bring anyone around. You did come back late all those times though.” She continued, more to herself rather than to Gendry. “What I meant was that he’s also kind of quiet to most people but then once he opens up a little he’s not bad company. Has some wittiness to him, although I’d say you’ve got the upper hand on him there, he’s a bit slower sometimes, only ever talks fast if he’s angry.” She finished in an effort to reassure him.

”Ned says you’ve got loads of siblings, I’ve only heard of Jon so far.” He stated, folding his arms once more.

”Jon’s my favourite obviously, even though he’s not literally one of my siblings.” She said happily reflecting on the person in question. “There’s Robb, he’s the oldest but also one of the whiniest, Jon’s just 2 months younger than him even though he seems like he’s a 70 year old. Then there’s my older sister Sansa, pretentious as The Others but I still love her, there’s me, who’s the middle child then there’s Bran, he’s only a year and a half younger than I am. Lastly is the baby of the family, Rickon.” Arya told him, looking him in the eyes a second too long he felt a need to squirm.

”How did all of you even fit in one house?” Gendry blurted out, realising seconds later how stupid he sounded. He rubbed his neck and dared to make eye contact with the girl in front of him only to find her grinning at him.

”We all grew up in Winterfell, the family home. My dad’s siblings lived with us too, they all still live in the manor up in Winterfell but all us kids moved out once we started uni.” She explained to him looking to the side of him in thought once more.

”Manor?”

”Right, yeah, Stark Manor.” She confirmed, now realising how she was coming off to him.

”I always knew you were just another rich girl.” He provoked, once again looking into her grey eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth to counter his rouse, Ned came down the stairs, towel in hand, attempting to dry his damp, blond locks. “Have you made up your mind on staying tonight?” Ned asked his girlfriend, still unaware he interrupted their conversation.

Gendry wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating when he saw her eyes linger on him before answering Ned’s question. “I’m heading home.” She finally said abruptly. “I was just waiting to say bye to you before leaving.” She then continued, sounding unsure.

As she jumped off the table and walked in the direction of where Ned stood, his towel still in one hand. Gendry tried not to watch the unfold scene in front of him. As Arya reached with both hands, one palm on the side of Ned’s neck and the other holding the back of his head to pull him down, Gendry knew he was a masochist. To accomodate with his girlfriend’s height, Ned leaned down and kissed her, his free hand circling her waist. Gendry tried to pry his eyes off the pair but looking away meant he wouldn’t be able to imagine himself in Ned’s place. Arya pulled back from the kiss and said a quick farewell, mentioning that she’d see him soon then grabbing her keys she went out the kitchen door. At this point Gendry was already making himself busy by pretending to look for something in the fridge when he heard her call out to him.

”Bye Gendry.” She said softly, peering through a half closed door, giving him a small wave with her left hand, car keys hooked around her thumb. He looked at her, mouth agape, fridge also still opened.

He stood without answering her for what seemed like hours, but she was still there, waiting for his response. “Bye milady” He said, head lowered in a faux bow. Through the, still ajar, door, he saw her the divot between her brows grow and then as her face seemed to redden, the door finally shut. She was gone. Was he losing his mind or did something shift in the universe?

———————————————————————————————————————-

She hardly remembered getting out of her car, let alone walking up the stairs and unlocking the door to her flat. “Sansa, are you home?” Arya yelled, hoping to get her sister’s attention. As she prayed for the red head to be somewhere in the flat, she saw the tall girl pop through the hallway. Arya sighed and threw herself on the sofa at the sight of her sister, bags and keys forgotten near the door.

”Are you alright? Did something happen with you and Edric? Did you guys break up? Did he propose? Oh my Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone HE PROPOSED?” Sansa spewed out words in succession, trying to reach her sister’s left hand in search of a ring whilst said sister was mumbling unintelligibly into the sofa.

”Will you shut up? No he didn’t propose, I’m 22, Sansa what the fuck do I want to get married for?” Arya lifted her head from its place on the sofa to shout at her now stunned sister. “I just need a minute, then I need to talk, to vent, to let things out and you’re going to be my big sister and help me sort out my issues, alright?” She continued in a calmer tone.

”Before you tell me to shut up again, I’ll have you know _I am_ your big sister so you don’t get to tell me to shut up.” Sansa told her, sitting up straighter on the edge of the sofa where her sister’s outspread body laid. As Arya glared at her sister waiting for her to reiterate herself properly. “I mean, please do tell me all about what’s on your mind and I’ll do my best to help you sort it out. Is that better?” Sansa asked sweetly with a hint of sarcasm as she realised her sister needed her.

”You promise not to be scandalised or judgy even though that’s your nature?” Arya asked her sister. When she received a nod, she proceeded to get to her point. “Remember how it took me time to properly consider Edric as something other than a friend?” She started, looking at her sister’s face for recognition. Sansa nodded, knowing not to interupt Arya midst a rant whic was almost always in the form of her stream of consciousness. “Well, when I did finally realise, I remember the whole stupid fluttery feeling I always felt. To this day, two years later, it’s still embarrassing to talk about but I need to get this out.” Arya was now sitting up on the sofa, legs folded against her chest, looking into her sister’s blue eyes every now and then. She hated herself for noticing that her sister’s blue, Tully eyes were nothing like the icy blue that often made an appearance in her thoughts. “I love Edric, I do. I only realised that I don’t feel that same _love_ that I did from back then.” She looked up at her sister’s eyes, feeling the telling sting of tears starting to well in her eyes. Her eyes shifted to the ceiling for a moment, then she continued. “I realised when I started becoming friends with his new roommate, because I felt it again, but not like ever before. I’m not sure if it’s because I haven’t felt this way in a long time or because I feel something different for him.” Arya admitted, resting her chin on her knees, refusing to face the judgement that would most likely be visible on her sister’s face. As she tried to will away the tears still pooling in her eyes, she heard Sansa sigh.

”Tell me first, can you separate lust and love?” Sansa asked her, but before she could answer, her sister continued. “If you can and you’re telling me you feel like you may be falling for this _roommate_ then tell me that you truly, completely are sure that you don’t want to be with Edric anymore.” Her sister continued as if making a mental list in her mind. “Under no circumstances should you do anything about this until you are cleared of Edric, the both of you. Even better if you wait a few months before actually starting something with him. Can you imagine the mess if not, Gods imagine you decided to go for it even with Edric still there, no I don’t-“ Before she could finish, Arya interrupted her with a shove to her shoulder and screaming her name.

” _SANNNSAA_ do you have cotton in your ears or what? I said to hold back on the judgement and give me advice, not plan me a whole new life with fake names and all. Seven Hells.” Arya told her sister, glaring at her angrily once more on this eventful evening. “Just because I think I might feel something for Gendry, something I’ve never felt before, does not mean he would feel the same way.” She told her sister. “Edric is his landlord, I’m just _his landlord, roommate’s girlfriend_. Though we have gotten along, I don’t know if he feels anything like that. He’s so unimpressed all the time. Quiet and unamused at almost everything. Not to mention he’s screwing some girl who he never wants to bring ‘round. He’s probably like a serial playboy or something.” She stated. “He’s got the looks for it. The way he dresses, you can tell he’s ripped under those clothes even though he tries to act as if he’s not. He folds his arms so much that the bulge of his biceps are seared in my mind. He’s got the wit for it too. Not once have I managed to properly shut him up with my infamous repartee because he’s always able to counter back with just as much substance, if not more.” By this point she was in some kind of trance of reflecting on this mysterious man seemed to have really left his mark on her. “This is so stupid. What am I talking about. Do you know how old he is?” Sansa shook her head at the question, dazed by the things she was hearing come out of her little sister’s mouth. “I don’t either, but he- he looks older, Sans. There’s no way he’s younger than 24.” She told her sister. Rolling her head back with a whine she droned on. “When did I get so pathetic, I can’t deal with this. I love Edric but I don’t know if I’m _in love with him_ , does that make sense? I’ve known him since I was10, Sansa, I’ve always loved him but have I ever considered an actual future with him? I haven’t. I just didn’t expect to be like this at only 22. Why does he treat me like I’m fragile? He does everything I ask, he does it too well. I ask him to pick me up from Winterfell at 5pm and he arrives there at 12pm.” Her temple was now cradled in her hands, she whined again. “I don’t know how to do this, any of it. It would have been simple if Gendry was the only problem. He was just the catalyst of it.” Arya told her sister. “Meeting him felt like I was waking up again, my eyes were opening again and I realised how much I was holding back. His unamused face made me remember who I was before I was linked to Edric and it was terrible. Because I realised that no matter how strong I pretend to be, I’m still as easily swayed like any other person who thinks they’re in love. I changed with Edric” As Arya poured out all the feelings she had been bottling for months and briefly thanked the Gods for a sister, someone who knew her well enough, never held back on what they thought of her, someone she never thought she’d have when she was _Arya Horseface_. Times change, people grow. Perhaps that’s what was happening for her. Times had changed but had she outgrown Edric?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!  
> the last bit may have been a bit of a downer but i really wanted to show arya's vulnerability in spite of being someone so strong and able to face it all. who better than her sister to be vulnerable to since she's seen her for everything she is.  
> please leave any comments if anything is unclear, once again constructive criticism is very much welcomed.
> 
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	5. is it possible, she likes me too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're listening to the music, it's some of my favourites and they just fit too well for their own good.  
> Business - Catfish and the Bottlemen

It was a Friday night, as any other Friday night, the pub was busy. Gendry felt like he was working out with the incessant number of beers he was dispensing from the taps and the number of drinks he was mixing. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to be working up a storm in his arms on a Friday night but his mood couldn’t seem to get any better. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him something wasn’t right, that he should feel guilty, that he’d _done something wrong_. Thing is, he hadn’t done anything wrong, he made sure of it. He almost always inwardly cursed at himself for forgetting all sense of morality, for allowing himself to feel a certain way despite all its _wrongness_. Gendry hadn’t done anything wrong though, he was sure of it. Arya not coming over for 2 weeks had nothing to do with the wholly, charged energy he felt around her the last time he had seen her. That was like a bolt of electricity sent to the stopped heart of his hope, the hope for something _so wrong_. He chastised himself endlessly over it, for the first time in months she wasn’t around and Gendry couldn’t help but feel like he was to blame.

”Two pints, please.” A voice asked, breaking him out of his reverie. Gendry looked up from the counter to the voice’s origin to find a tall woman with sleek, red hair, waiting politely for her 2 drinks.

He filled up both glasses with quick precision and settled them both by the red head. “You going to drink both of those yourself?” He asked jokingly to help soothe the tense looking girl opposite him.

”Yes-no, I mean.” She groaned then continued. “One of these are for my sister but she has a bad habit of coming late to everything. So if she’s on time, she gets a fresh beer, if not, she’ll have a flat beer to remind her of her lack of punctuality.” The red haired girl finished, looking proud of herself for her ingenuity.

”Well then, let’s hope she learns her lesson not to mess with you again.” He said, snickering at the girl’s pluckiness. Before turning back to the taps, a certain dark haired girl caught his eyes. He watched her walk into the pub, looking around for someone then walk towards him, to his spot facing of the feisty, red head.

”Took you long enough.” The red haired girl said to the shorter one, after giving him a dubious look and turning to the dark haired girl. “Here’s your beer, would’ve been more chilled if you had gotten here on time, as we agreed.” The taller girl said. Fitting the pieces, Gendry realised this must be Sansa. He hadn’t realised he had been staring with his mouth slightly opened until he heard her voice.

”Gendry?” Arya asked, looking dumbfounded. Sansa choked on her beer in the background but he didn’t notice it much, his eyes fixated on a pair of grey ones.

”Fancy seeing you here, milady.” He said, placing a tissue in front of Sansa, eyes still fixed on the dark haired girl. “Fancy seeing you at all, that is. Where’ve you been?” He prodded, breaking out of the trance her eyes put him in. He grinned, despite himself. She was a vision, he couldn’t help it, he had missed her. She sat on the stool in a grey, silk blouse, looking at him with wide eyes. Still clearly thinking up an answer.

Just as she opened her mouth to say give him his response, the reality of a busy, Friday night pulled him on its strings and he was called away with orders. He mouthed his apologies to her on his path down the other end of the bar.

* * *

Arya felt her sister elbow her arm folded on the counter. “Ouch, what was that for?” She asked, glowering at her tetchy sister.

” _Gendry?_ ” Her sister asked her with both eyebrows raised, looking in need of a thorough explanation.

”Yeah.”

”Do you want us to leave? There are so many other pubs we can go to.” Sansa reassure her, hand caressing where she’d previously elbowed.

Arya took a large gulp of the pint in front of her. “No, we came here to get drunk, so let’s start with that while we wait for the others.” She told her worried sister, trying to look less like she swallowed her own tongue.

Sansa ordered more drinks, for the two of them, from a tall man with shaggy hair and a burn scar covering half his face. As their drinks emptied, Arya felt the warmth of the alcohol in her chest move to her head, giving her a pleasant, fuzzy feeling. This was just what she needed, just a little inebriation. The more she downed, the more the memory of those two awful weeks faded. Still, she remembered that third day and hated herself for it.

_It had been 3 days since she left Edric’s, she hadn’t been able to talk to him properly since opening up to Sansa. Somehow though, she was unable to refuse him when he said he was coming over. She wouldn’t lie to herself, she missed Edric, they had a good relationship, she missed the companionship they had. When Arya heard the knock at the door, she willed away the thoughts of messy black hair and icy blue eyes and opened the door. She looked up, into Edric’s deep blue eyes, banishing the ice and replacing it with the reflections of purple. When he leaned down to kiss her deeply, she heard him mumbling about having missed her. Arya chastised herself for causing him distress over her unscrupulous desires and gave in, meeting him with just as much passion. He blindly lead her to the sofa, pushing her gently to lie on her back, his lips now moving down from her own. She felt his pecks on her chin, then on her neck and down her throat. Then suddenly his hands were on her waist. As his soft hands moved under her t-shirt, travelling further up her torso, just as suddenly the thoughts were back. She whined as she felt his nails brush her ribs, thumb now tracing the curve of her breast, whispering proclamations of love onto her skin. Not so unexpectedly she began to wonder how it would feel if it were rougher, bigger hands, running along her abdomen, making her writhe._

_Just then, Arya shoved Ned away, harder than necessary. “Hey, wha-“ Ned asked loudly on instinct. His confused eyes met her hurt ones, rubbing his abused shoulder. “Is everything okay?” He asked her, appalled tone now subdued. Arya watched him study her as she fixed her t-shirt. “You’ve been distant lately and now this. Is something wrong?” He asked once more, eyes roaming on her, trying to find the source of an issue._

_She looked at him, his face twisted in concern. What was wrong with her? He was great, everything a girl would want in a boyfriend. “I’m sorry.” She admitted quietly, looking up to the ceiling in an effort to dry up the tears trying to force their way out. Why was this happening so often?_

_”You know you can talk to me, right? Please tell me what I’ve done wrong.” He pleaded, taking her hands from where they were scrunched up in her t-shirt. She chided herself for letting him blame himself._

_”I’m sorry.” She repeated, embracing him tightly. “I’m sorry.” She said once more, her face no longer visible to him._

_”Will you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked her gently. “Please?”_

_”You didn’t do anything wrong, you never have, I just-“ She explained, pulling back from the embrace. “I don’t know.” She confessed dejectedly. “I don’t know what’s wrong, I don’t know why my head always feels so full and I don’t know why. I don’t know why but I need some time. Some time to figure it out” She said, voise having risen slightly. “I’m sorry.” Voice cracking the more she used it._

_”Okay. If that’s what you need to find way back to me.” He accepted, looking up at her, nodding, thumb tracing unconscious lines on the back of her hand. “But please, please find your way back to me.” He pleaded._

She shook away all memories of that night and finished off her drink, quickly reaching for the next. She sighed and turned to her sister. “So you were complaining about me being late, yet here we both are, 30 minutes in, sitting alone waiting for them. Guess I’m not that big a disappointment, huh.” Arya jested, wiping foam off her upper lip before remembering she wore lipstick. _She’s have to reapply that later_ , she thought. Sansa glared at her for the jape and took a sip of her drink, trying not to mess up her lipstick. “Come on, let’s dance.” She said, taking her sister’s hand and leading her to the small space allocated for dancing.

It was an hour after Arya arrived when she saw the rest of their party walk in. The three girls looked around before their gazes settled on her and Sansa, sitting by the bar. She and her sister waved at them, laughing inwardly at the mellow Sansa who was waving more enthusiastically. The petite brunette with a slim figure ran up to the both of them, squealing and embraced them, the girl forever smelling like flowers. The taller red haired one smirked at them and joined in on the hug. Finally the youngest of the group, with messy brown locks joined a well. 

“I’ve been hoping for the day when this girl throws back a few drinks and let’s her fire out. Here I was beginning to think I’d have to kiss you myself.” Ygritte said to the other red haired girl of their group. “Alright let me order Jeynie, Meera and I something.” She stated more to herself than the others. The girl waved down a burly bartender. “Hello handsome, get me 3 beers please and put it on the rich girls here’s tab.” She told the man.

Gendry nodded at the girl whilst raising an eyebrow at the order and smirked at Arya, she saw him hold back laughter at the _rich girl_ remark and proceed to fill up 3 glasses. 

* * *

Gendry couldn’t help but find amusement in an intoxicated Arya surrounded by people she cared about. He had only ever seen her in the presence of Ned, the thought of his roommate still made him wonder why she hadn’t been around for a while but he made sure not to press the issue. She’d been here for a while with her sister until they were joined by who he pieced together as Ygritte, Jon’s so called “crazy” girlfriend and two brunettes, Meera and Jeyne but he couldn’t place which was which. Maybe he was focusing too much attention on them, maybe it was just part of the bartender job. As the night went on, he watched Arya gradually get sloshed. By the end of the night he could tell her inhibitions were a thing of the past. She strutted up to him and sat in the barstool facing him as he wiped down a few glasses.

”Why are you always so quiet? It’s frustrating.” She told him, watching his hands move with dexterity. He placed a bottle of water in front of her instead of answering her pointed question. She glared at him and fumbled at the cap, somehow unable to perform the menial task of opening the bottle. He grabbed the bottle back, opened it easily and set it back down in front of her, still not having said a word to her. She sipped the water and watched him work. “You’re always just there looking unamused and standing around looking fit and saying nothing.”She blurted as he picked up a clean glass.

”You think I’m fit?” He asked, looking amused despite her earlier stance. He held the glass, slanted underneath the beer tap, preparing to fill it.

”You’re saying otherwise while you’re filling up that pint? Your biceps are literally jumping out at me.” She said gesturing to his arms.

Gendry looked down at his right arm, black henley rolled up past his elbow. He couldn’t help but redden at the thought of her checking him out. He placed the beer in front of the man who ordered it and directed his attention back to her. “Are you saying you’ve been checking me out, milady?” He asked, both arms stretched by his sides on the counter keeping him propped up so he could lean down and talk to her.

”No.” She said angrily. “And don’t call me milady.”

”As milady commands.” He said, mimicking a bow. Just then, Ygritte came up to Arya, snatching the water out her hands and eyeing Gendry.

”Arya do you know the hot barkeep?” She asked Arya, not even caring that Gendry was right there, hearing her flatter him.

”Ugh, Ygritte, you’re dating my brother.” Arya responded, no longer glowering at Gendry but looking vexed by the girl in front of her.

”Hey! Jon is the only man for me and you know that, doesn’t mean I can’t help you get laid.” Ygritte said pointing at Arya then at Gendry with her middle finger while the rest held onto the mostly empty bottle of water. Gendry laughed despite himself.

”Shut up!” Arya yelled at neither of them in particular. Mostly glaring at Ygritte who was now holding both hands up in mock surrender. “ _You know_ I don’t need help with that, plus I have Edric.” She stated as if trying to convince herself.

”Sure you do.” Ygritte agreed with her sarcastically, no longer paying attention to Gendry’s presence. “So you never call him Ned? Not even as a subsitute for ‘daddy’ in bed?” She japed, finishing the bottle of water in hand and setting it down.

”Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!” She shouted at the laughing girl standing in front of her.

”You’ve got to admit, Ned is pretty hot. Bet Jon will look like him when he’s a little older, I mean he already looks like him with his grey eyes and all.” Ygritte continued to quip, confusing Gendry further.

”Ygritte, I will personally kill you myself if you call my dad hot in front of me again. Jon would be even more scandalised if he were here.” Arya warned.

”Hey, you don’t know what he’s into. He may be quiet but Gods-“

”LEAVE!” Arya cut her off, looking exasperated. Now cradling her head in her hands against the bar.

”Well wasn’t that interesting. I finally know why you’ve never called him Ned, would probably feel weird.” Gendry told her. “So, any reason why you haven’t been around lately?” He finally asked, despite telling himself he wouldn’t.

She sighed and looked up at him. “It’s not any reason in particular really, it’s more-“ She explained, briefly pausing in thought. “This is the longest I’ve ever been in a relationship, first actual relationship I’ve been in. Weirdly I expected if, I, of all people would be in a relationship for this long, it would be different. But it doesn’t feel right.” She continued, gesticulating and pausing every now and then.

”You’re saying this to a man who has never been in an actual relationship so don’t expect judgement.” He reassured her, once again wiping down glasses, still feeling like he was violating something by allowing her to spill all these untethered feelings due to her lack of inhibitions.

”But you’re-“ She gestured at him rather than finishing her sentence. “Wait how old are you anyway?” She then asked.

”26, why? How old are you?”

”Gods, you’re the same age as Robb and Jon.” She said shaking her head and looking stunned. “20.” She then admitted quietly. 

”Fuck!” He cursed as he dropped the glass he was wiping, cutting his thumb on a shard in an attempt to save it. He put the cut edge of his thumb in his mouth as he searched for a tissue, not noticing Arya’s loud gulp. He felt her yank his hand and place a folded tissue on his thumb, her fingers lingering on her palm. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, watching her eyes dart down to it then to his eyes and finally to his lips. She pulled her hands back from where they were, holding his injured one, realising the heated moment they were having. He cleared his throat. “Right, thanks.” He said gesturing to the tissue, turning a deeper red as his blood soaked into it, which was attached to his thumb.

”Hi, I’m Sansa, you are?” Sansa asked him, catching him off guard by her sudden appearance. He was taken aback by her tone which by his standards would seem she was incensed by him.

”Right. I’m Gendry Waters Ba-. Uh Gendry Waters.” He said nodding at his correction and reaching out with his non-dominant hand, which was sporting a leather watch, to greet her. When she shook his hand he realised she wouldn’t know who Gendry Waters was. “I’m Ned’s roommate.” He added, pulling his hand back and fisting his fingers around his injured thumb.

”Nice to meet you but I should probably take Arya home, she doesn’t seem to have her head on her shoulders.” She stated, still glaring at him, trying to nudge her sister out of a barstool.

”Alright, alright pushy. Get your hands off me, I’m _fine_.” Arya told her sister, angrily pulling her arms away from her sister’s grabby hands. “Bye Gendry, I’ll see you around.” She saluted, waving, clumsily getting off the stool. He bowed his head instead of verbally saying his farewell and this time, she smiled at his taciturnity. He watched her link arms with Ygritte and walk out of the pub, his eyes remained fixed on the door despite her already having left. After he shook himself out of his reverie he went to the office bathroom to wash out his bleeding thumb.

He locked the door and opened the mirror cabinet to get a plaster then set the plaster on the side of the sink to remove the tissue on his thumb. He gently peeled the folded tissue off and just as he was about to throw the tissue away he saw a curved mark on it that was not from his bleeding thumb. He unfolded the it to reveal smudged lipstick, he chided himself for knowing it was the same shade Arya was wearing tonight. He sadly threw away the tissue, not knowing when he’d see her again and proceeded to wash his hands and plaster the cut so he could get back to his work without worrying about any sanitary issues that came with serving and preparing drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i know, i know, poor edric :(. i know i'm terrible but it isn't drama without thinking up some awful, awful thoughts, we've all had some terrible thoughts. this chapter was harder than most but fun because gendrya talking properly!!  
> Anyway once again, thank you for all your comments, they never fail to make me smile.  
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	6. i heard he bought a ring today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again! I’m kinda excited with the upcoming events of the story all i can say is “dramaaaa”. Also this chapter is a bit longer and was a bit harder to write since more and more characters are being introduced. thank you for all your comments! anywayyy hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Stop Thinking - Alfie Templeman

Another two weeks passed since the eventful night at Hollow Hill. Within that fortnight it was hard for Gendry to think of much else. Though he felt guilty about being blessed with an Arya that held back even less than usual. Would she have kissed him? Maybe if Sansa hadn’t interrupted. But _would he have let her?_ He couldn’t even seem to come up with a genuine answer for himself, he had just found out she was so young, felt even worse for wanting her even after knowing. She had seemed unsure about her relationship with Ned, yet she still told Ygritte she _had Edric_. It was all so confusing. Now almost a month into Ned’s sulking, the boy finally broke down. Not only was Gendry uncomfortable with knowing the inner workings of one Ned Dayne’s mind but it felt wrong to hear the boy sulk about the same girl Gendry himself was sulking about.

”I don’t understand what I did wrong. I’ve always done everything she’s asked for, without question. I always knew she’d suddenly change her mind like this. But I thought maybe now she wanted me, like I wanted her.” Ned whined to Gendry. He never thought Arya was the indecisive type of person, she always seemed to know what she wanted but he didn’t presume to know her more than Ned did. He listened to the blond haired boy complain and whimper whilst he quietly nodded and ate his cereal. “I even bought a fucking ring.” Ned said, this time with more anger, throwing the ring at a now choking Gendry.

”You did what?” Gendry finally spoke up, asking the boy whilst still coughing, gingerly trying to get some water down to ease his fit. He placed his glass back down on the table and reached for the mauve, velvet box with faded silver markings. He opened the box to find a silver ring, small purple diamonds circling the bigger, centre diamond. It was beautiful, Gendry couldn’t lie on that, but it was so distinctly _not Arya_. He’d never seen her wear this type of jewellery, sure she wore some but it was never something on this level, inlaid with purple gems. Her jewellery always consisted of silvers, greys and blues. Purple was a big leap for her, he thought, shouldn’t Ned be able to tell that kind of thing? Arya said they had dated for a long time but in this long time it seemed Ned didn’t know her well enough to be wanting to propose marriage. _Gods, Ned wanted to marry her_. They were both in their early twenties, what was Ned thinking? _These bloody rich kids_ , Gendry thought. “Mate, I get you’re in love and all but _aren’t you both a little young_?” He asked a worn out looking Ned. He examined the kid properly. Ned’s perfect platinum, blond hair was looking lank and unwashed, no longer holding a particular style, his complexion was looking paler than usual and his purple-tinged eyes were sunken. The boy looked like he hadn’t slept in days, even his clothes were out of place. He was always in perfectly ironed clothes that looked newly bought, but now, he was in a thin green t-shirt with wrinkles up the sides and a pair of untied joggers, strings looking a bit too lobsided to be normal for Ned. Here this kid was, wanting to spend his life with his long term girlfriend, a girlfriend who Gendry almost kissed. He cursed himself, he was messing with these kids’ lives. He was a grown man, he should have known better. He was busy flirting with her while his roommate was probably sobbing, blaming himself for it.

”I didn’t think that would matter. We’ve known each other pretty much our whole lives, our even families wanted us to be together. I was surprised she’d ever consider it, but then she did and I was over the moon. Now, it’s almost been 3 years and I thought- I thought if she’d change her mind, she’d have done it already. Then, just as I buy the ring, she starts acting weird, always keeping something from me, pushing me away when I’m kissing or touching her.” Ned told him, breaking Gendry out of his musings. He did not want to think about the things Ned was going on about, the boy really must have been out of it to be telling him of all people such personal details.

”Look, sometimes things don’t work out and there’s nothing we can do about it. That sounds bad, sorry. I’m no good at this stuff. I’ve never even been in a proper relationship so I can’t even tell you what to do.” Gendry started, trying to soothe his roommate but sorely failing. “Okay, okay listen. I have a full four years on you and yeah, I’ve been through things. But 22 is no age to be deciding something this big when you’re not even sure your partner wants to be with you. ” He explained.

”But I don’t want to not be with her.” Ned said whining dejectedly, voice cracking. _Is he a fucking teenager?_ Gendry thought.

”You know, I’ve got to get to the pub, it’s a Sunday. Talk to someone close to you who will actually be able to give you solid advice. ‘Cause I can only give you advice on how to lose a woman.” Gendry told him, putting his bowl away, reaching for his keys and opening the door. Now closing the door behind him. He sighed, _what a way to start a Sunday_ he thought.

* * *

Sansa had given her the cold shoulder for two weeks now. She could see where her sister was coming from with her concern but two weeks was ridiculous. Arya didn’t do anything necessarily wrong per say but she did have a lot of terrible thoughts that night and in spite of her inebriation she remembered all of them. Thoughts of that night left her both flushed and embarassed simultaneously. She spent the last week in Winterfell, attending company meetings with both her oldest brother and her father in preparations to join them after graduating. It was good being home again but the questions about Edric never seemed to stop coming, especially around her probing Uncle Brandon who had an odd semi-relationship with Edric’s one aunt. Her Aunt Lyanna always warned her against getting involved with family friends, subtly hinting at the infamous drama of her and her Dad’s best friend which eventually resulted in Jon.

”How many times have I told you not to wear those horrible shoes in the house, young lady? My carpets, my tiles!” Her mother chided dramatically whilst Arya looked down to said boots.

”I’m sorry, I forgot. I’ll take them off now”

”What’s wrong with you? Did something happen?” Her mother asked, stunned at her daughter’s obedience.

”Nothing’s wrong, just tired. This week was tiring with all the shadowing I’ve been doing. Even next week is going to be busy.” She said before adding. “But of course I’m excited for the party. Is there anything you’d like in particular for your anniversary, Lady Stark.” Arya joked in an effort to ease her mother’s worry.

”You’ve been my daughter for almost 21 years, I think you can manage on your own.” Her mother bantered in response. “Now get ready, your sister should be arriving soon.”

Arya got up from her spot on the sofa, trying to hold in her protest. She wasn’t sure how Sansa would act around her and hoped she wouldn’t alert anyone on the dilemma unfolding in Arya’s life through her passive aggressive nature. She made a mental note to talk to Edric, it would be weird to see him after almost a month but she couldn’t let either of their families know they were on the rocks.

Jogging up the stairs and barging into Bran’s room. “No closing doors when you’ve got girlfriends over, Brandon.” She mockingly scolded him whilst watching him shove a flushed looking Meera away.

”Ow, Bran. It’s just Arya, will you stop being so paranoid?” Meera told him whilst glaring at Arya. “I’m going to check if Jojen’s on his way.” She excused herself.

”So what’s up, little Brando?” She asked, lying on his bed.

”What do you _mean_ ‘what’s up?’. What’s up with you not knocking?” He said, pacing around, trying to fix both his hair and his clothes.

”Ugh, no one cares that you and Meera haven’t fucked yet, Bran. Tell me what’s the gossip for the party.” She said unamusedly. Always going to her younger brother to fill her in before the soirée.

He sat down on the bed, crossing his legs and facing his sister. “So, I heard that Uncle Brandon and Ashara are finally a couple but I also heard that he was with Barbery Dustin too.”

”Gross, she’s Edric’s aunt, couldn’t she find someone else’s uncle or him someone else’s aunt. Now it’s just weird.”

”Wait this one’s way better. Uncle Robert is bringing his son to meet us.” Bran said with a certain bravado.

”Why does anyone want to know about Joffrey? Doesn’t he come every year? And doesn’t Robert have 2 sons, Tommen as well?” She said, dumbfounded by her brother’s sudden stupidity.

”Yeah of course that prick’s coming. But Robert has 3 sons.”

”When did that happen? Can Cersei even get pregnant anymore?”

”No no, I don’t know about that but I heard it’s a son he never knew about. He’s like in his late 20s or something. Apparently quite successful too so you’ll definitely be seeing Margaery trying to play the seductress again.” Bran said, raising an eyebrow.

”So this son was probably born before he and Cersei were even a thing.” She stated, suddenly really interested in the whole ‘long lost son’ story.

”He’s got a weird name apparently. Something like Gerald? Gerome?” He said, testing out the names. “Can’t really remember but we’ll find out soon enough.

”Do you think he’s scrawny looking, like Joffrey?” She asked, nose crinkling as if she smelt something foul.

”You’re going to like this.” He said, adjusting his posture to lean closer to her. “I heard he’s got the Baratheon look. Apparently he looks a lot like Robert looked when he was younger and had less of a beer belly.”

”So you’re telling me, in so many words, that this long lost Baratheon son _is hot_?” She said, now very amused.

”Yes, that’s exactly what I’m telling you.” He stated, looking pleased with himself.

”We _have_ to tell Sansa, as soon as she gets here.” She said, briefly forgetting their feud. “Come on Gossip Girl, let’s actually listen to Mum and set up for her dear old Sansa, returning from war.” She mocked. Contradicting her statement by shoving Bran to the floor and running out the room.

* * *

”Why would you ask something like that of me?” Gendry told his father, his tone showing his distress.

”I’m not asking much, I just thought it would be nice to introduce my oldest son to all of my friends. I know it’s not your scene but you won’t even need to do much talking, I’ll do most of it. Please I’ve told Eddard about you and he has been wanting to meet you ever since. Maybe you’ll even get along with his sons, they’re your age.” Robert told him in an effort to convince him.

”Fine, fine I’ll do it. But I have no idea how to act around you rich folk and I doubt I own any clothing that would be formal enough for it.” He agreed, sighing, already exhausted for the night to come.

”That’s alright, Cersei will take you shopping tomorrow.”

”Wha- I-i never agreed to that. I don’t even know your wife, the one time I met her she looked like she was plotting my accidental murder.” He stated, shocked that Robert would even suggest such a thing.

”Don’t worry about it boy, she hated you, past tense. She no longer does, she found out you have your own auto shop that runs smoothly.” He said, hoping to soothe the boy who was still looking confused. “Which means she knows you aren’t here to steal any inheritance from your siblings. Though she does agree we should give you some land for yourself, if you weren’t so bloody proud you’d do what’s smart and accept it rather than trying to save up for it yourself.”

”Sounds comforting. Fine, I’ll go with her. I will be letting a friend know though, incase my body is found in a river somewhere. I’m already Gendry Waters, I’m not about to be called Gendry Rivers.” He said, playing off his discomfort with humour. _Tomorrow would be a long day_ he thought. 

”It’ll be on Saturday at 8pm so be ready by 6, prepare yourself for a long journey because we’ll be driving all the way up to Winterfell. And no excuses of you taking your truck, you’ll easily get lost up North, you’ll be coming with us.

Gendry really wanted to argue with the husky man sitting in front of him, but he realised it was not in his best interest to throw hands with an almost 50 year old on a Wednesday afternoon in a pub. Oh he was really not looking forward for tomorrow. He groaned into his palms and continued eating the food in front of him.

* * *

The next day came by too fast. Gendry already hated himself for agreeing to any part of this. What was he meant to say to this woman who was married to a father he didn’t even know he had until recently. Now he was forced to wait for Cersei to pick him up because Gods forbid she takes a ride in his truck. _”No taking that ridiculous truck of yours, Cersei is a modern woman she refuses to be driven around by a man let alone step foot in a pickup. So I’ll give her the address of your shop and she’ll pick you up there.”_ Robert had told him. Gendry was by the sink, making sure he had gotten all the grease off himself and none had transfered to his clean clothes. Of course he didn’t necessarily care about what Cersei thought of him but life would be easier for him if the woman didn’t give him thinly veiled death threats. Once he was sure he was clean and all the dirt under his nails was gone, he went to the office to check his phone. When he heard the sound of a horn, he pocketed his phone and went out to be met with a dark red Aston Martin being driven by a blonde woman in a pair of cat eye sunglasses. Gendry held a hand up in greeting only to hear the sound of doors unlocking. 

”Afternoon.” He said, getting into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt. He could practically feel his awkwardness and discomfort radiating off him.

”You own this place?” She asked ducking her head a little to get a good look at the autoshop to her left.

”Uh, co-own. Mott & Waters, you see.” He pointed at the yellow sign with black, calligraphic lettering at the entrance.

”Right then. First we’ll be going to my tailor, he’ll get you a fitted suit. Then we need dress shoes, preferably a pair of Oxfords, they look best. Watch, do you have the watch Robert gave you?” Cersei listed whilst driving to the location of her tailor. She briefly looked at him when he showed her his leather watch given to him by Robert. _This really was going to be a long day_ he thought

10 minutes into their journey they were met with traffic. Gendry bided his time by rotating between looking out the window, checking out the inside of the car and checking for dirt underneath his nails.

”Why did your mother never tell you about Robert or him about you?” Cersei asked him suddenly, not realising she had been studying him.

”From what I gather from the amount of times I’ve asked her, it’s to do with her not wanting me to be collateral damage.”

”You were conceived around the time of his outs with Lyanna?”

”Apparently so.

”Is that something you regret?” She prodded.

”Can’t say I do, my mum was great, still is, I did everything I set out to do. So no, but I’m happy to get to know him now.” Gendry answered, left hand hovering under his chin feeling the stubble he that coated it every now and then. By his standards, these were overly personal questions for a first proper meeting with someone and every bit of him wanted to answer back a lot more bitterly than he was doing. But he fought those instincts, he didn’t need any extra drama in his life. So he answered, but vaguely.

”Good. Come, we’re here.” She told him. Her tone somehow managed to remain the same pitch throughout the whole conversation they had. It seemed to him, her face only knew how to display expressions of disgust and anger but nothing else. Gendry got out of the car and sighed inwardly at only the beginning to a tedious day.

* * *

”How old is he, Bran?” Sansa asked him, facinated by the tales their little brother had to tell. It took a few days for Sansa to adjust to Arya again. When she did however, Arya dragged Bran to share his findings with their sister before Saturday.

”Remember how Uncle Brandon said that Uncle Robert was distraught when he found out about Aunt Ly being pregnant with Jon? Well apparently around then he slept around. A lot, well more than usual.”Bran alluded

”Basically, what Bran the weirdo means that he should be around Jon’s age.” Arya said, tired of her brother’s riddles.

”Do you know if he’s attractive?” Sansa asked, still trying to be ladylike. Arya and Bran laughed in response seeing as they had the same conversation days prior.

”Yes Sans, he’s hot.” Arya rebuked.

”Neither of us has actually seen him. But he has the Baratheon look apparently, like a mix between Renly and a young Robert. Really tall too.” Bran answered

”He’s called something stupid, though, like Gerald apparently.” Arya said amidst laughter.

”We’ll have to see in two days.” Sansa said giggling. “What dress are you going to wear?” She then questioned Arya.

”I have this grey one I’ve never worn. Wait let me bring it.” She replied, getting up from her rug and walking towards her wardrobe. “Here.” She said, taking the dress out, still on its hanger.

”Oh wow, do you have shoes?” Sansa said, admiring the satin dress. “Where does it reach on you?”

”It’s a midi.” Arya said whilst lifting the dress off the bed to show how it looked on her, Bran still touching the edge of the fabric. The dress had a straight neck and thin straps that made it look like an opened square on her neckline. She then took the dress back into the wardrobe, mood changing when realising Edric would be arriving soon.

”You should wear those platforms of yours with that dress.” Sansa told her, gaze shifting to concern when Arya closed her wardrobe. “Is everything alright? Bran leave, I need to talk to Arya.” She then said authoritatively, realising what might have shifted her sister’s mood.

”That’s so unfair, I just told you a bunch of stuff.” He countered, looking like a child about to have a tantrum.

”You’re a little young for this kind of talk, Brandon. We all know you and Meera havent-“ Sansa started before being cut off.

”Alright, alright I’m leaving, Gods.” He said, getting up to leave while his face reddened.

”Edric’s arriving soon. I’m not upset to see him or anything, I’ve actually missed him a tiny bit. Actually it’s more… I don’t know how to explain it with out you freaking out.” Arya opened up to her sister as soon as the door closed with Bran’s departure.

”You can’t do that Arya!” Sansa said, swatting her on the arm and looking scandalised when realising what her sister was hinting at.

”Why not? We’re dating.” She said, not seeing the issue with sleeping with Edric.

”Why not? _Why not?!_ You are currently figuring how to break up with him and you ask me _why not?_ You should not because it will make things more complicated and he’ll probably get hope again!” Sansa ranted, infuriated with her sister.

”You’re just saying that because you haven’t gotten laid in months. Maybe we should try hook you up with Robert’s new son.” She japed, trying to change the subject of conversation.

”I’m not going to argue with that statement. And please, there’s no way I’m going to go for another one of his sons. Joffrey was enough trouble as is.” She informed Arya, now getting up, off the bed. “I’m going to leave you to deal with Edric now. No funny business, missy.” She said whilst at the door, then closing it behind her.

Arya checked her phone for any updates on Edric’s arrival, all she got was a message from him stating he’d be there in 15 minutes, it was sent 12 minutes before she’d seen it. She changed into clothes her mum wouldn’t deem “too frumpy for when receiving a guest” and proceeded to make her way downstairs to wait for Edric. She had to talk to him before he met anyone else and since it was a Thursday morning, everyone else was either working or running errands for the upcoming party. She made her way outside, passing the gardens and walking along the driveway in hopes to meet Edric before he came in. She was looking down at her barefeet when she was met with a horn and a car slowing down on her right. It was Edric.

”Open up.” She said to him. When she heard the doors unlock, she got into the passenger seat and was met with a sullen looking Edric. He was leaning with his forearm on the arm rest. He smelt like cologne, shampoo and fabric softner, so distinctly Edric. Yet he didn’t look like his usually cheerful self, his skin was pale and his eyes ringed by lack of sleep. She didn’t know what to say to him without feeling guilty.

”I’ve missed you so, so, so much.” He told her, his voice just as desperate as his demeanour. He swallowed heavily, looking her up and down as if he was never going to see her again, making the most of their time together.

”I missed you too.” She responded, throwing Sansa’s voice in her head, out the window and kissing him. Her left hand cradled his soft jaw. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. “We need to talk, before you go in there.” She told him.

”Alright.” He agreed, sitting up straight, no longer leaning towards her.

”I know I’ve said things about needing space, needing a break. That’s all still true, but you know how our families are. If we could just for now keep them unaware of everything, it would be great. Is that okay with you?” She asked him, feeling presumptuous with what she was asking of him.

”Of course, yeah, I don’t mind. It’s okay.” He responded enthusiastically, taking her right hand and placing a soft kiss on the palm of it.

”Come on, lets park your car and get inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh what comes next?!  
> i really want to know what you think of this chapter and where it's going, so please let me know!  
> also, who might this long lost son be huh?? really no clue.  
> once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	7. and when she smiles, i can't hide my jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, gotta clear up a two things first :  
> \- all Cersei's children are Robert's. Since Lyanna didn't die, Robert moves on rationally as he knows he has no chance with her. At one point in canon (i believe it was said) Cersei was in love with Robert and since he wasn't mourning Lyanna, they managed to form a healthier relationship. So in short - no incest in this fic.  
> \- Jon is a Stark, his mother gave him her name when he was born, so if you end up seeing a "Jon Stark" in this fic, it's just Jon Snow minus all the motherless moping.  
> okayyyy, now buckle up for this chapter.  
> Red - Catfish and the Bottlemen

He was ready. Not mentally of course, but in a physical sense, he was ready. Gendry and Cersei had managed to get everything he needed on the day they went shopping and the suit a few days after, all of which he insisted on paying for despite her flashing around her card as if it had an unlimited supply of money on it. Now, Saturday, 5:53 PM he was once again wishing he hadn’t accepted to go. He checked his pockets for his wallet, keys and phone then walked around the house to make sure he hadn’t left anything running. Ned explained something about a family dinner he had so he hadn’t been home since Thursday morning and wouldn’t be back before Monday, the house would be empty. Finally he heard a car horn and proceeded to make his way outside, making sure to lock the door before walking up to the black Lincoln Navigator in his driveway. He said his greetings to his half siblings, father and Cersei, supressing the need to scream at the thought of a almost 2 hour drive with all of them. _I could really use a cigarette_ he thought.

* * *

Arya walked into the guest room where Edric was staying, she wasn’t sure why she was doing this but she did so anyway.

”Hey.” He said, looking up to her form entering the room briefly before looking down at his wrist again in an effort to button his cuffs.

”Here, let me help you.” She said, already reaching for his hand, buttoning the grey shirt’s cuff with ease.

”Thanks.” He told her, standing up straight again, looking into the mirror in front of him and checking for any creases.

”You look rather dishy in that button up and those slacks.” She said sarcastically yet still meaning it whilst checking him out quite obviously.

”Why are you here?” He asked her, ignoring her remark and reaching for her hands, pulling her closer. He looked hurt, _why did he always look hurt?_ She thought, tugging at the ties to her dressing gown, making it tighter.

”Just wanted to see you before I get ready, I’m already bored. These things were fun as kids, when I’d try to mess with Sansa while you covered for me while also trying to convince me not too. But now we have to look pretty and make polite small talk. You know I’m not Sansa.” She confided to him. He just stared at her with a smile, looking into her eyes again. He wasn’t listening, he never truly listened. She reached up and kissed him, harder than she had anticipated but she did it anyway. Edric returned the kiss with just as much fervour, both hands slipping past the material of her dressing gown to loop around her waist, pulling her even closer. Normally Edric would probably say something against doing this, especially when he had just made sure his clothes didn’t have any creases. This was different, this was the first time in a while where she didn’t immediately shove him off her.

”We’re going to be late.” He told her breathily, kissing down her neck.

”No one will notice, we’ve been to enough of these things to know they don’t notice when we’re gone.” She said, referring to the trouble they’d get into as children. She pushed him onto the neatly made guest bed and straddled him. “Come on, you know I can be sneaky.” She said huskily before bending down to kiss him again.

* * *

The ride was uneventful, both Tommen and Myrcella, Robert’s youngest children slept the whole way, both with earbuds in. Joffrey, who was 22 and as far as Gendry knew was a whiny prick, conversed with Cersei the whole trip. So Gendry let his mind wander as his eyes took in the scenic view of the North. When the SUV went through the gates of the estate, he finally took in the view of what was probably the biggest house he’d seen this close. It wasn’t even a house, he didn’t even have a word for it.

They got down at what looked like the entrance and their car was valeted by some woman in a suit. Gendry swallowed heavily as he processed what he was seeing, trying to prepare himself for what he’d be faced with inside. Robert put a hand behind Gendry’s shoulder and led him in, walking past the entrace room and into a room he didn’t even have a word for. It was big, big wasn’t even a proper description of it. The walls of the room were covered in old paintings, banners and artifacts. It was filled, but not overly, just the right amount to be tasteful. An immense sword was hung at the end of the room, right in the middle and was surrounded by paintings Gendry couldn’t quite make out from his position in the front of the room. Robert led him to a middle aged man holding an amber drink, talking to a younger man with auburn hair. By most standards they were both tall men but both were easily shorter than himself and Robert. The older of the two turned in their direction and gave Robert a grin, eyes wrinkling in his joy. The two men embraced briefly before Robert introduced him.

”Gendry, meet my oldest and dearest friend, Ned Stark.” He said gesturing to the man in front of him. “And Ned, my oldest, yet newest son, Gendry” He then said patting Gendry heavily on the back. Everything went blank for Gendry when he heard Robert say the name _Ned Stark_. Of course, his best friend was Ned Stark, Arya’s father, Arya who he’d been pining over for months now, Arya who had a boyfriend who was his roommate. The last bit he couldn’t be sure of since she had been clear that she was unhappy in her relationship. Gendry snapped out of his musings, holding out his hand to greet the man.

”Nice to finally meet you sir.” He said politely whilst shaking Ned Stark’s hand.

”Please son, call me Ned. I’ve heard much about you, it’s nice to finally put the face to Robert’s stories.” He said in a deep voice. “Robb here will take you to meet the rest of my kids, I’m sure you’ll feel more comfortable with people you’re own age.” He said, gesturing the auburn haired man at his side. This was Robb, Arya’s oldest brother. He cursed himself, he knew he shouldn’t have come here.

”It’s good to meet you, all these years we thought the only sons of Uncle Robert’s we’d meet would be the whiny Joffrey and panicky Tommen. Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others, fair warning there are a lot of us Starks.” Robb told him, leading the way to a group of people sitting on what looked like sofas but they were some fancy twist that Gendry couldn’t understand what to call them. He was met with Sansa’s shocked gaze, next to her a brown haired girl who was twirling a strand of her hair and staring at him, another girl who’s hair was almost silver, 2 younger auburn haired boys and one dark haired man with grey eyes who was talking to a haughty looking man with a smirk. Arya wasn’t there, where was she? “Everyone, this is Uncle Robert’s infamous, oldest son, Gendry.” He said, giving a mock bow and gesturing at him with both hands. Gendry nodded in response, saying a quick _nice to meet you all_.

”Robb, where’s our sister?” Sansa asked her brother who was now giving him a generous pour of an amber alcohol, not acknowledging the fact that her and Gendry had met prior to this day. 

”Gods, Sansa, I was just about to introduce everyone by name. Can it wait?” He told his sister, looking irritated at her probing question. “Gendry, this is our dear mother, Catelyn Stark.” Robb said mockingly, tone still irritated before he was swatted on the arm by the infuriated looking red head. “Fine, I haven’t seen her yet, but I haven’t seen Edric yet either so.” He finally answered, raising an eyebrow and bringing Gendry closer to the group. Gendry followed Robb, mind buzzing at what he’d heard. He was idiotic, part of him let himself hope for something more with Arya, she had told him she wasn’t happy. Yet she was late to the party along with Ned, _she was with Ned_. Gendry put his thoughts to the back of his mind once more and listened to Robb present his different siblings. “That was my sister, Sansa” He added, pointing with his thumb to the figure leaving the room behind him.

”I’m Jon, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Said the man with eyes grey as Arya’s, she and Jon had a shocking resemblance. This was the man who reminded her of him.

”These two are Bran and Rickon, Bran’s the taller skinnier one, Rickon’s the baby.” Robb informed vaguely pointing in the direction of the young auburn haired boys. “That’s Theon over there but he doesn’t matter, he’s a Greyjoy.” He continued jokingly, pointing at the man, who was now laughing at the comment, near Jon. “That there is Margaery, she’s Sansa’s best friend so we tolerate her.” He said still using his joking, neutral tone, pointing at the girl with brown curls who was still checking him out. “That’s Dany, she’s Jon’s aunt but we pretend she’s his cousin cause it’s weird. Jon is technically our cousin but he’s basically our brother.” He said with a less joking, more informative tone when gesturing to the girl with violet eyes. “You’ll meet the others when they finally show up but for now there’s this bunch.” Robb finished. Gendry nodded at each of them after their introduction, in greeting.

”Robb look.” Bran said softly while nudging his older brother. Gendry’s gaze shifted to the direction of where Bran was looking. There she was, suddenly it felt like all those mornings, where she was leaning on the counter and he was trying restrain himself from doing or saying something impulsive. She looked breathtaking. He took a heavy gulp of the bourbon in his glass, wincing as the liquid burned his throat. He kept telling himself not to stare, but he couldn’t help it. He told himself he wasn’t allowed to be jealous but when he saw her stop Ned, put her hand on the side of his neck and use her thumb to wipe off a lipstick smudge from his jaw, he couldn’t help but feel his heart drop. He hated himself for realising she was wiping off the same lipstick shade that was on her lips, the same shade that was on that tissue he threw away so many weeks ago. He turned away, glad that he was led near the sofas earlier by Robb. The more time he had until she noticed him meant the more time he had to get more of his drink down.

”And where might you two have been?” Robb asked Arya mockingly.

”She just wiped lipstick off Edric’s chin, go figure, young wolf.” Bran sassed.

”I get it, Bran. Just make sure Jon doesn’t hear, he still doesn’t know where to put it in.” Robb said, taking a sip of his drink.

”Haha, very funny, you two.” Arya said sarcastically. “So what did we miss?” She then asked, linking her arm around Ned’s and taking a sip from her champagne flute.

”Oh right.” Robb said, remembering Gendry. Robb placed his glass tumbler on the table and gestured to Gendry with both hands. “Meet Uncle Robert’s strapping son, Gendry.” He said with the most bravado he could muster.

”Gendry! Gods, how did I not notice you straight away?” Ned asked, unlinking himself from Arya to shake Gendry’s hand. Ned looked good, better than the last few days, the last month that is. He was wearing a crisp, pale, pink shirt under his suit. Once again looking much like his old self with not a single wrinkle in sight and hair perfectly quaffed.

”Good to see you, man. I never would’ve expected to see you here.” Gendry responded politely after standing up from his spot on the sofa. Arya still looked in shock, speechless for the first time since he met her. “Arya.” He said in greeting, holding his left hand out for her to shake, barely able to fake a smile.

”Arya, _you know Robert’s son?_ ” Bran asked stupidly whilst Arya shook Gendry’s hand, she still hadn’t said a word.

”Oh, Yeah, Gendry’s my roommate.” Ned said after sipping some champagne.

Gendry sat back down and finished his drink before he felt someone sit next to him. It was the brunette, Margaery. He was sure she was a great girl, she was appealing, but he couldn’t think of that when the face he was constantly haunted by was just a few steps away from him.

* * *

To be fair, they weren’t that late. No one came before 9pm, the Baratheons were an exception. _She’d catch up with Myrcella and Tommen later on_ , Arya told herself. They were at least an hour later than the rest of her siblings and their entourage by just less than an hour. Edric had insisted on wearing another shirt, apparently the _recently shagged_ look wasn’t quite his style, that was true. When they made it to the Great Hall, her and Edric took champagne flutes and headed in the direction of her siblings. She didn’t pay much attention to what was going on around them, she was focused on the lipstick mark she accidentally left on Edric’s jaw. When they reached the group, the mark was next to invisible on his pale skin, she wasn’t sure why she paid so much attention to it. Perhaps it was her fear of being on the outs with Sansa again, or maybe she didn’t want anyone to think things were too good with her and Edric. She was greeted by Bran and Robb and their usual banter, she didn’t notice the tall, blue eyed man until Bran gestured to him. He ran his fingers through his black, unruly hair and greeted both her and Edric. She had no words. He was here. Gendry was Robert’s son. Gendry who was Robert’s son looked incredible in a suit. He held a hand out for her to shake, of course she shook it. His hand was firm and smooth, more calloused than Edric’s delicate ones. He looked irked, he never looked at her that way. Did she do something wrong at the pub all those weeks ago? She had, of course, contemplated kissing him. It was bad judgement from a lack of inhibitions, the impulse was still there though. Could it be that Sansa was right, did she make things worse by having sex with Edric? She tried her best not to watch him, she tried not to seethe when Bran’s prediction on Margaery came true. The doe eyed girl sat by him, fingering the chain on her neck and asking him questions while caressing his arm. Arya had just downed the rest of her champagne when she heard someone scream in her ear.

”Gods, Gods stop!” She shouted, already knowing the offender to be Ygritte. She had been around for a short 2 or 3 months but easily integrated into their family. After laughing at her reaction, the red head made her way to see Jon. Arya and Edric followed to sit amongst the rest of their friends, Gendry was just opposite her. It was a brief few minutes of peace, Arya had already let herself think that perhaps things would go well. Sansa had returned and was quietly sipping champagne, Arya could tell she had something on her mind, something that was bothering her. Then it seemed Ygritte lost interest in teasing her boyfriend about wearing too much black.

”Wait I know you.” She said pointing at Gendry when her eyes strayed from fixating on Jon. “You’re the hot barkeep! Yeah, you guys were flirting remember?” Ygritte blurted, nodding to both Gendry and Arya. Dammit, she thought. Damn Ygritte for not having a filter, damn herself for getting drunk that night and damn herself again for sleeping with Edric today.

”Wait, flirting?” He asked Arya, very clearly confused and distraught. He looked like he was trying to calculate something in his head but she couldn’t tell. She was speechless again. Arya looked at Gendry who was grimacing after downing his drink in one go, she didn’t know what she was expecting from him, he wasn’t the one with the profane desires.

”By flirting she means talking.” Arya said, glaring at Ygritte, hoping she sounded believable when she could barely even convince herself. Edric abruptly stood up and made his way to get a stronger alcohol than champagne then sat back down. At this point everyone was quiet, anticipating drama to enfold. Edric leaned back and put an arm around Arya’s shoulders and took a deep inhale, exhaling sharply afterwards.

”Edric, weren’t you supposed to be wearing a grey shirt?” Bran quickly asked before the man in question could ask whatever burning questions he was seeking. _Thank the Gods for her brother_ she thought. 

”I-i, uhh.” Edric spluttered, his pale skin rapidly reddening. _Thank the Gods for Bran but fuck him for his embarassing questions_. Gendry still hadn’t said anything after Ygritte brought up their intense night. She watched his expression change from anticipating a fight to wanting to fight someone. He looked incensed, full of rage. She watched Gendry get up and walk out of the Great Hall without a word to anyone, with the exception of one of the caterers. What had enraged him so suddenly that he had to leave? Arya wanted to get up and follow him but that was a fool’s errand, no good could come of that. Either way, what would she even say to him? They may have gotten close over the months of him living with Edric but she made sure never to let on what she felt. After a good 10 minutes of chatter with her friends and family, he still hadn’t returned. Arya knew she was going to regret this.

”I’m just going to the loo quickly.” She told Edric before getting up and making her way out of the hall. _I’m absolutely mindless_ she thought to herself. The manor was expansive, she couldn’t lie on that, so attempting to track down Gendry wasn’t an easy task. The more time she spent wondering around, aimlessly, the more idiotic she felt. She cursed herself, out loud this time. Giving up, she heading back but stopping by the bathroom first. As she held her hand out to open the door, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

”You look… good.” Gendry told her, her back was now to the bathroom door. She looked up at him, his hands were tucked in his pockets, right hand clearly fiddling with something.

”Thanks, so do you.”

”Oh we know each other now, do we?” He teased though he still looked angry. “Do you think you could show me the way out? I need some fresh air but I can’t seem to get myself out of this maze.” He asked, his voice calming as time passed.

”Come on, I’ll show you.” She said, gesturing for him to follow her. Arya led him to a terrace, she used to come here to get away from her loud family when she still lived here, but she didn’t let him in on all that.

”Would you like one?” He asked her, opening a mostly full packet of cigarettes. She shook her head and watched him gracefully put one on her lips and light it. As he steadily exhaled a swirling, grey plume of smoke, he closed his eyes and his posture relaxed slightly. She took this moment to study his hand resting on the concrete rail, holding him in place, her eyes travelled up his arm that still looked solid underneath his black suit.

”I never knew you smoked.” She finally told him, watching his eyes flutter open at the question.

”I really don’t. Well not anymore. Today though, I had a feeling I’d be needing them and Gods was I right.” He said taking another drag.

”Anything in particular bothering you?” She asked him whilst shifting to lean against the column of the railing and look sideways at him.

”Oh I can give you a number of things bothering me.” He told her whilst eyeing her. She wouldn’t necessarily say he looked drunk, but he definitely seemed more at ease than usual. It seemed that this time the tables had turned.

”Well, I’m asking you what’s bothering you the most.”

”You.” He said, looking away to exhale his smoke. Then his eyes met hers, cigarette held loosely in his right hand. Her eyes darted down to the ashes falling off the end of the cigarette, the smouldering orange, amber light glowing. She looked back up into the ice blue of his eyes, the ice that only ever could warm the beating heart underneath the layers of skin, muscle and ribs.

”How so?” She asked, goosebumps were now covering her exposed skin but it was nothing to do with the cold breeze.

”You’re so infuriating, you know that? I can’t seem to be rid of you. You go from being around almost constantly to breaking up with Ned. You’re never around anymore, but you’re all I’m thinking about. Then you go on about not wanting to be with him, yet still telling that red head you’re with him. _You almost kiss me_ , and then disappear. Now, when I come to this bloody nightmare because I can’t seem to turn down Robert though it aggravates me- I come here, thinking I’ll get this over with and go back to work on Monday, yet somehow it goes back to _bloody you_. You’re here, looking like you’ve just walked out of one of my dreams, dangling off the arm of fucking Ned Dayne. _Fuck_. You’re infuriating and it’s not even your fault, it’s fucking mine. My fault for ever feeling anything, my fault for feeling the tiniest glimmer of hope prevail when you seemed to be leaving Ned and my fault for being so bloody angry that you fucked Ned. So when I say it’s you, I actually mean it’s me, me and my fucking mess.” Gendry said, his sentences tumbling out his mouth sounding more like his stream of consciousness rather than a confession, gesticulating through the whole thing with his fag between his fingers then moving it back to his lips. It was a confession however, _he had thought of her the same way she thought of him_. 

She reached for the cigarette from his lips, only a tiny bud left of it and watched him exhale his last smoke. She took a drag then put out the butt in ceramic planter on her left. She exhaled heavily and braced herself for the bad decision she was about to make. All the while, he was watching her, blue eyes looking at her with admiration. Arya took a step forward and put her left hand on his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt, feeling his chest rise and fall underneath it, slowly her hand inched up to his neck and cupped his jaw. She traced lines against the hair that lined his chin with her thumb, his eyes watched her lips and moved back to look at her grey ones. Finally she pulled him down, not met with any resistance and her lips met his own. It was a wholly different experience, to feel his stubble graze her skin as their mouths moved against one one another, she could taste the lingering bourbon and cigarette on him when his tongue met with hers. Everything else felt like background noise in the moment, all Arya could think about was his hand travelling up her exposed back and the other up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Hearing him groan as she pulled him closer made her want to feel every inch of his body against hers. Then suddenly reality set in again.

”No, we need to stop.” Gendry told her, pulling away from her, both her hands pried off his face and held in his own. The look in his eyes told her he didn’t want to stop. Her eyes took in the soft look of his lips, he was breathing heavily. There was lipstick on the side of his lips. She moved her hand from where it was in his and wiped the lipstick off, when she was done he took a step back from her. He was taking deep breaths to steady his breathing whilst he adjusted his clothes to ensure he didn’t look out of order. “I can’t do this with you.” He told her, finally daring to look at her face again. _How was it that the one time when she had the most to say, she couldn’t say anything at all?_. “I want you, more than anything.” He admitted, laughing breathily at his admission. “It’s mad how much I really want you. I don’t even know what it is I’m feeling, but I feel it. I can’t do this with you while you’re still unsure about being with my roommate.”

”I- I don’t know.” She finally told him.

”Well, there it is.” He said, running a hand through his black hair. He shook his head, laughing quietly again then leaning both hands against the railing. “You should go back to Ned.” He told her, not even looking at her walking away. Arya finally decided to make her way to the bathroom to freshen up before it was time to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh oh, what do we have hereeee? lactose intolerance and a tiny case of writer's block made this chapter a bit harder to write. I ended up cutting out a whole scene in it but i hope this ended up playing out well. tell me how you found it!  
> until next time
> 
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	8. and now your girlfriend's ringing in my ears again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly a short chapter this time, i needed to separate this chapter's stuff from what's coming up so at least a tiny chapter is still here.
> 
> Oceans - Seafret

The rest of the night wasn’t as eventful as those 15 minutes he spent on the terrace with Arya and he was grateful for that. When Arya left, Gendry couldn’t help but smoke another cigarette, he was frustrated and intoxicated, both in more ways than one. Finding the hall where the party was held was a harder task than expected but he got there eventually. In his preoccupied time away, more people had managed to gather in the room than before, it made him want to retreat back to the terrace and get lost in Arya’s eyes, but that too wasn’t as simple as it seemed. _She wasn’t back yet_ , he noted when searching the hall with his steady gaze. His mind was a turbulent sea of thoughts and feelings, he knew those few minutes would be seared in the back of his brain and would never leave him, part of him was thankful for it, another part just wished he’d stayed in his studio flat and never thought to move. The night passed by unpleasantly fast, the speed itself was pleasant but the reason behind it’s repugnance was Gendry’s distracted thoughts, those were not so welcoming. By the end of the night, he could barely recall who he had met and what they had talked about. He remembered an encounter with Arya’s uncle Brandon and her aunt Lyanna, who turned out to be Robert’s famed “lost love”. He remembered the two being highly amused at his resemblance to his father and his sudden appearance in the older man’s life, both siblings were incredibly jovial, he saw where the Stark kids got it from. Gendry remembered the look Robert gave him when he noticed him with the older Starks but his mind was still on that terrace. How he got out of that maze of a house and dropped back home, he couldn’t answer. But if he was asked how it felt to have Arya Stark’s fingers run through his hair, nails grazing against his scalp whilst she was entwined in his arms? That he could describe with every vivid detail from the way her hair tickled the back of his hands when they circled her back to the champagne he could still taste on her lips. Replaying the events of those few blessed minutes, however, was always followed by the foreboding pit in his stomach that reminded him how the encounter ended. Gendry had laughed at her uncertainty, because he knew this would never have worked out in the first place, he knew it yet he let himself want her, let himself get involved in the mess. For that he blamed himself, he blamed himself for letting the first girl get under his skin be one who is too young and too unavailable.

That night, Gendry made his way into the house, throwing his pack of cigarettes and lighter along with a paper containing Margaery’s number, on the kitchen table and trudged upstairs to his room. He fell into bed in hopes that sleeping would grant him a repreive from his thoughts but he was still plagued with them in his dreams. Dreams of being shoved against the column of the terrace railing, his hands finally trailing up her legs and feeling no guilt for kissing her ravenously. Gendry woke up the next morning needing both a cold shower and an ibuprofen, he didn’t remember drinking _that much_.

* * *

When Arya left Gendry, she made her way to the bathroom and locked herself in to take a few moments to breathe. It was hard to get much reprieve when the same few moments kept replaying in her head. Leaning against the sink, the only thought that came to mind was the feeling of his hands on her exposed skin, the smell of his cologne mixed with bourbon and cigarettes. Funnily enough it wasn’t the usual acrid smell of the cigarettes, this was pleasantly welcoming, all of it was. Every thought set her core aflame, but the thrill was always extinguished by the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Nothing had felt right in a while and it seemed every effort to change that sent her further down the hole she was desperately trying to crawl out of. Tonight was just a series of bad decisions on her account. She berated herself endlessly, for hurting Edric, for now hurting Gendry and for creating all this unnecessary chaos in her life. She looked up at herself in the mirror, tried to tell herself she and Edric were on a break but she knew that lying to herself was pointless, she was the one to blame here. Gendry had let her in on how he felt tonight and she made the likelihood for anything between them flitter away with a kiss. A kiss that would be always set her nerve endings off. When she headed back to the Great Hall, she was immediately whisked into numerous conversaions with family and friends alike. Her thoughts and woes were safely locked in the bathroom and were to be accessed when she was alone, then she could properly find her way back to the surface of the mess she created. For now, _pretend everything’s alright, calm as still water_ she told herself.

”Did you smoke?” Edric asked her quizzically. “You smell of nicotine.” 

”You know I don’t smoke.” She lied

* * *

After his shower, Gendry made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water, foregoing his clothes and keeping his towel around his waist. As he was drinking, the kitchen door unlocked and opened to reveal his roommate.

”Hey, I thought you’d be back after the weekend.” Gendry told him, confused at Ned’s sudden appearance.

”Hey, yeah, didn’t feel up for staying much longer.” He replied, sounding more like his cheery self again. Ned walked further into the kitchen and stopped by the table, lifting Gendry’s Dunhill pack and looking at it dubiously. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

”I don’t, well not usually, not anymore. Last night was a one off.”

”Alright.” He said, tone now starting to sound more dejected. “I didn’t expect to see you last night.” Ned told him, putting the pack back on the table and looking at Gendry.

”Honestly, didn’t even realise where Robert was taking me. Small world, right?” He answered, puzzled at Ned’s stern look. Placing his glass in the sink, he took a chance. “I didn’t realise Arya and you were back together. Did you propose yet?” Ned scoffed at his question.

”It’s not as simple as it seems. And no, I don’t expect to be proposing anytime soon.” He looked lost in thought for a few minutes then made his way to the stairs. “I had a long journey, I’ll see you later.” Gendry nodded at him and walked to the table. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened but he went on with his day, deciding to stop by the pub later.

* * *

”What’s up with you lately?” Anguy asked him whilst wiping the counter. Gendry surveyed the empty pub, glad that they weren’t open.

”Is he whining about that girl again?” Sandor butted in sounding exasperated.

”I am not whining, I didn’t even say anything.” Gendry said, throwing both hands in the air in confusion, rag bouncing in his right hand.

”Yeah, well your face did, your face is all scrunched up and your forehead has too many lines for your age. It’s doing all the moaning for you.” Sandor explained

”There’s a girl, is there?” Anguy said, joining their conversation.

”There’s no girl.” Gendry lied.

”He means the girl doesn’t want him. Think of it for the better, no girl to make you realise you’re inadequate.” Sandor told him, this was his way of comforting him but it didn’t quite do the job.

”Thanks, that makes me feel loads better.” Gendry declared sarastically, exiting the bar and moving to clean the tables and booths.

”Fill me in here, how is it you know about the girl?” Anguy prodded

”Are you really that fucking half-witted?” Sandor asked. “Tell me Archer, did you not see this cunt-“ He pointed at Gendry with his thumb. “-many weeks ago flirting with some brown haired bitch, swamping us with orders?” Sandor looked like he was asking a child a question, minus the swearing of course.

”Sorry, no, must’ve slipped my mind. Perhaps you’ll fill me in, eh Gen?” Anguy suggested.

”There’s nothing to be filled in on. She’s dating my roommate, we may have kissed at a party then she made it clear she was going back to him.” Gendry finally revealed.

”Kissed? You’re moaning about a fucking kiss?” Sandor asked.

”It wasn’t that simple, there’s kissing, then there’s _that_.” Gendry said, turning red at the memory of it.

”Your roommate’s girl, and here I thought you were too Gendry to steal a man’s girl.” Anguy remarked, jokingly.

”You’re a bunch of cunts, what are we, school girls?” Sandor inquired, though looking very interested about the topic at hand.

”I didn’t try steal her.” Gendry tried explaining only to be met with raised eyebrows. “They seemed to be on the outs but then suddenly they were back together. I may have been a bit buzzed when we were together. But I stopped it, so at least my judgement wasn’t so blurred.”

”What are you going to do about it then?” Sandor asked, sounding more or less serious for once.

”There’s nothing to do, I don’t get into relationships. My first one’s not about to be with a 20 year old who can’t make up her mind.” Gendry muttered angrily, looking near to scrub the first layer of wood off the table.

”20 year old? You’re a dumb fucking cunt, you know that?” Sandor said, laughing at him. Gendry knew he was, yet he was going to savour those few moments he did get with her. _I should be moving out_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and for all your incredible comments.  
> sorry for the short chapter!!  
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	9. oh i can't take it, boy i hope she's faking it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter is out of place, i apologise, i wanted to get this up before i sleep and my eyes refuse to stay open.
> 
> Wild Roses - Of Monsters and Men

It wasn’t easy, knowing where to start. The logical answer would probably be to _stop lying to her family_ , they all thought everything was perfect, why wouldn’t it be? She hadn’t given them a reason to believe otherwise.

”You both make quite the couple.” Her mother told her on the night of the party. “Though Edric, I did say grey would match better with Arya’s dress.” She remembered Edric’s blush at the statement.

Something told her that her mum would be most disappointed about the inevitable split between her and Edric. When he left Winterfell early, he had told her it was because he was tired so she didn’t argue on it. It _was_ tiring, especially what she was asking of him, just to avoid her miffed family members. It had been an ongoing joke when they were younger, _little Ned and Arya would make a good pair don’t you think?_ She always mimicked throwing up when the adults brought it up, mostly because she knew Edric liked her. At 18 she’d given in, they started dating, but back then it felt more like her choice. Now, it was starting to feel like the only reason she was with him was because of what others wanted, she was sick of it. Sick of not being able to feel like herself without being pulled back each time. The choice seemed easy, the task, not so much. After almost 3 years, she’d gotten used to the comfort of having someone who she could depend on, someone she could go home to when she wasn’t up for facing the world alone. As they grew up however, it no longer felt like that. It felt like he expected something from her now, namely it felt like he expected a guarantee that they’d be together _forever_. What they had didn’t feel like the type of thing she thought she could handle forever though, no matter how hard it was to admit, it was the truth. A week and a half later she decided the first step was telling someone other than Sansa, as great as her sister could be, the fact was that she couldn’t help but still feel that string of judgment radiating off her every time she tried to open up. _Jon is the first step_ , she thought.

When Arya called Jon to let him know she was coming over, he sounded panicky and worried, so Arya made sure to drive slowly to mess with him. Jon opened his door only after one knock, pulling her inside and checking for any visible injuries.

”Jon, I’m fine, I don’t appreciate being manhandled.” She stated. _Well not by you_ , she thought.

”Then why would you worry me like that?” He whined, moving aside to let her in properly. She strode into his kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. “Well, what’s wrong?” Now sounding exasperated.

”Nothing is wrong, per say. I just needed some brotherly advice, alright? Now stop being so tense, I’m making tea.” Jon sat down at the kitchen table, facing Arya who was sitting on his counter next to the boiling kettle.

”Go on then.” Jon told her, gesturing to her before crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back.

”I said calm down, let me put these tea bags in. Gods I swear, you give everyone your anxiety.” Arya declared, hopping off the counter and setting two cups aside with steaming tea. “Alright.” She was now looking confused, moving jars aside. “Did you move your jar of sugar? I swear it’s usually here.” Arya asked, pointing at one of his cupboards.

”I’ve told you so many times to stop taking sugar in your tea.” Jon chided whilst getting up from his seat and reaching for the sugar from another cupboard and handing it to her. “Here, don’t put too much.”

”Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She responded, setting his black tea in front of him before adding 2 teaspoons of sugar into hers and stirring. “Stop giving me that look, grumpy. Let my tea steep before I add milk.” She told him, leaning against the counter with her arms folded, studying him. “What were you doing before I came?” She prodded, curiously, eyeing her tea then looking back at him.

”I-i uhh.” He stuttered.

”Yes, yes, you?”

”I slept in, Ygritte was over.” He said, crossing his arms tighter and refusing to meet her gaze. Arya held back her laughter.

”Jon, no one cares that you’re finally with a girl. But I won’t pry, just letting you know that we don’t judge you for it. Theon is basically part of the family and no one bats an eye at his escapades.” Arya told him, pouring milk in her tea and chucking the tea bag in the bin.

”Now that you’re done, tell me why you’re here making me worry so much that I’m thinking up the wildest assumptions as to why you’re here.” Jon inquired, dismissing their earlier topic of discussion. Arya sat back up onto the counter, setting her tea aside near her.

”What do you think of Edric?” She finally asked him. “Honestly, tell me, please.”

”I don’t like him.”

”That’s it? Any reason why?” Arya prodded, confused at his abrupt answer.

”He’s not really what I expected you to be with for so long. This is coming out wrong, I’m no poet!” He rubbed his temple with his right digits. “What I mean is, I don’t presume to know Edric as well as you do, but he’s a bit naive and-“ He sighed halfway through his sentence. “He’s just not what I imagined you to be with, okay? Just tell me why you’re asking all this.”

”I want to break up with him.” She mumbled quickly, reaching for her tea and blowing on it to cool it down, pretending she wasn’t actually trying to hide behind the mug.

”Excuse me, you what?” He had heard her clearly, he was used to this kind of thing. He was such a numpty sometimes.

”You heard me.” She countered, looking at him, unimpressed.

”Great, I love it.”

”I’m serious. I don’t know what to do.” She pleaded, laughing despite herself. Jon looked at her for a while before giving her a response.

”I can’t tell you what to do, you are the one who should come up with that. I’ll say that you should probably consider his feelings, he seems like an emotional lad. I don’t- I don’t really know what to tell you.” Jon shrugged.

”You’re so useless, Jon. What’s the point of having an older brother if he can’t tell you how to break up with someone.” Arya provoked him jokingly, throwing her hands up in faux anger.

”Come on, now that’s low, even for you.” 

”Fine, I’m just worried. I feel like everything is just suddenly going to shift in my life, I just hope it’s for the better. Because the Gods know nothing seems to be going right lately.” Arya professed, getting off the counter and moving to the chair next to Jon. Her socked feet were now in his lap, he looked at her, trying to think of what kind of wisdom he could impart on her.

”I doubt I could tell you anything truly useful besides just be kind to him. It’ll make it easier for you.” He suggested. “Can I ask why?”

”It doesn’t feel right anymore. Anything relationship like feels so tedious, it makes me feel terrible to think that way.” She confessed. It made her feel awful that it had come to this, but she was too young to turn resentful. She didn’t want her relationship with Edric to become the reason why her and Edric grew to hate each other. If they parted while things were still not too bad, there could be a chance for a mutual understanding if not a relationship. They sat in peaceful silence for a while, then Jon reached for his tea. “Fuck, my tea’s still on the counter. My life has offically spiralled down to the Seventh pit of Hell.” She groaned, leaning so far back on her chair that Jon reached for her, thinking she’d fall. Laughing, Arya stood up and walked to the counter to get her tea. “Ow. It’s still hot.” She yelped.

”Come on, let’s go out for lunch.” Jon said, putting his empty mug in the sink.

* * *

A week and a half had passed since the party, Robert had wanted to meet for lunch but Gendry found himself in a whirlwind of tasks, making it hard to think of much else but work. Now that he finally had time, he also had the time to dread this lunch. He could barely think of that night whilst keeping a straight face, now Robert would be asking him all sorts of questions, no good’s ever come from those questions. Gendry took a deep breath before getting out of his truck and walking into the café, seeing as it was a Wednesday, it was much easier to convince Robert that not all people are able to be in pubs at noon. He walked into the coffee shop to find Robert swirling the foam in his coffee suspiciously.

”Gendry! How are you boy?” Robert asked, letting his spoon drop in his cup with a plop. Gendry dropped his keys on the table and leaned back on his chair.

”Pretty good, busy but busy is good.” Gendry answered, nodding slowly. “How’ve you been?” He added.

”Very good, my friends have all been quite impressed with you.” Robert told him whilst taking a sip of his drink. He held the cup, dwarfed by his large hand, and looked at it suspiciously. Gendry nodded at his statement, shaking a sugar packet and tearing it open in Robert’s drink.

”Try it now.” Gendry suggested, gesturing at the cup in his father’s hand. Robert took another sip, this time looking a lot more pleased.

”Were you going to tell me that little Ned Dayne is your roommate?” Robert prodded, wiping foam off his moustache.

”Didn’t realise it was important.” Gendry deflected, swirling his keys on the table.

”Hmm, and the fact that his girl is Arya Stark?” Gendry cringed at the mention of her name, he knew it was coming up.

”Yeah, definitely not important.” He lied, leaning back as the waiter placed his coffee in fron of him, steam swirling off the drink with the direction of the air conditioning.

”Leave it to us Baratheon men to fall for Stark women who have a thing for white haired shits with purple eyes.” Gendry let his head fall into his hands and groaned, he did not want to talk about this. “Fine. How about you tell me when you started smoking?” Gendry groaned even louder at this.

”I didn’t _start smoking_. I used to smoke, I don’t anymore. I just needed one at that party of yours.” Gendry explained.

”Alright, alright, I’m not judging you. Cersei made me ask, that woman will be the reason for my death, I’m tellin’ you.” Robert claimed, waving off the subject.

* * *

Lunch with Robert passed by quickly, Gendry had to get back to the shop and continue his work. Mostly he didn’t think he could handle much more socialising for the day, his work helped him channel his frustrations. As Gendry unlocked the doors to his truck he heard his name being called.

”Gendry, good to see you again!” Jon told him, holding a hand out for Gendry to shake. Arya was with him, of course she was. He groaned inwardly at his luck.

”Jon, good to see you.” He greeted, shaking the dark haired man’s hand. “Arya.” He then said, nodding whilst rubbing the back of his neck, trying not to meet her eyes.

”What brings you here? A date?” Jon joked.

”Uh yeah, lunch.” He responded, not really paying attention to the conversation at hand, unconsiously running a hand through his hair and accidentally meeting Arya’s narrowed eyes. “Well, I’ve got to get back to work. Was good to see you.” He told Jon, waving at him and ignoring Arya whilst getting into his truck. He was not in the mood to ponder what could not be.

* * *

The Gods hated her, the Old and the New. She hadn’t anticipated on seeing Gendry any time soon, especially not on a day like this. Especially not with Jon right next to her. He kept avoiding her gaze, barely acknowledged her. She couldn’t blame him. She shrugged it off, walking into the café, hoping Jon was as absent-minded as they all said he was. Obviously that was too much to ask the Gods.

”What was that?” Jon asked her pointedly. They had chosen a table by the big windows, so she was able to stare at the street rather than face his look of uncertainty.

”What was what?” She replied, looking at the menu, still avoiding his glare.

”You and Gendry, why does he look like he resents you?” 

”You’re a lot more observant than we all give you credit for, you know.” She said, still avoiding his question.

”Yeah, whatever. I thought, seeing as he is Edric’s roommate, you’d be friends with him by now. You’re friends with everyone.” He told her, presumptuously.

”Jon, really. Drop it.” She sighed. Arya already cursed herself everyday for kissing Gendry, she didn’t need someone else doing it for her.

”Is there something going on between you two?” Jon finally inquired. She didn’t say anything in response, only looked at him with eyebrows raised, waiting for his judgement. Her hands were folded on the table, keeping her upright. “Gods. Have you?” His question left up for interpretation.

”No Jon, I might want to break up with Edric but I wouldn’t do that. It was just more of an in the moment kiss.” She said quickly, holding her hands up in mock surrender. “Just let’s not talk about it. I’m still trying to figure it out myself.”

”Is this why you’re breaking up with Edric?” Jon prodded, ignoring her previous statement.

”No, okay, not entirely. I don’t feel like I know myself right now, so I need to be alone. _So_ it’s not like I’m ready to jump into anything with Gendry either.” She admitted “Let’s just not talk about it, I’m going to see Edric after this so I’d like some peaceful time with you, alright?” She told him, dismissing the topic.

”Fine, what are you feeling like eating today?” Jon asked her. “I’m thinking a salad.” He said, looking at the menu.

”Fuck you, Jon. You and your healthy choices, I’m taking one of these sandwiches.” She pointed at the bottom of the menu.

* * *

After a late lunch with Jon, Arya drove to Edric’s. She felt nauseous, it felt like her heart kept changing its rhythm. Every few minutes she shook her hands in an effort to calm herself down, it never worked. When she arrived at Edric’s, she took a few deep breaths and made her way to his kitchen door and opened it.

”Edric?” She said loudly, in hopes of getting his attention, wherever he was in the house. She walked in further, starting to look around the house and found a metal lighter on the kitchen table, weighing down a slip of paper. Sliding the lighter off the paper and reading it. It was Margaery’s number, her name was written in cursive with a little heart at the end, proceeded by a _“call me if you get lonely”_ , she knew she wasn’t allowed to feel jealous but she did, despite her efforts. She folded the paper and placed it back under the lighter and continued to look around the house. The sound of falling water was heard from the bathroom, he was taking a shower. “Edric?” She tried again.

”Arya? Is that you?” She heard him yell. The sound of water stopped and a few minutes later Edric came out with a towel around his waist and one in his hand, held to his still dripping hair. “Sorry, I didn’t realise you were coming over.” He said happily, looking at her whilst still drying his ashen, blond hair. She swallowed heavily, eyeing him.

”Uh, you should probably get dressed, we need to talk.” She told him sombrely. His face changed at this and he stopped moving his towel to stare at her, he probably knew what was coming, he wasn’t that naive, he’d probably seen it coming for a month now.

”Alright, give me a minute.” He said, trying to keep his expression neutral. He came back a few minutes later, attempting to give her a small smile but it the rest of his face didn’t seem to cooperate, his smile barely reached his eyes to look genuine. “Are you going to say something?” He prodded, after staring at her for 3 minutes.

”Mmhm, yeah, gimme a minute.” She said, pacing, chewing on her lip in thought. Her mind had gone blank, after a full car ride of thinking up ways to start this conversation, making up a whole speech, she was left with nothing to say now that she was faced with him. “I think.” She tried. “I think we need to break up. Wait let me just say this before you interrupt.” She pleaded when his mouth opened to counter her. “I think you’re great and I love you, but I don’t think we’re well matched.” She looked down at him from where she stopped pacing, he was looking up at her from the sofa, mouth agape. When he didn’t respond, she continued. “I just don’t see this going on any further, I’m not who I am when we first started dating and I think we should break off things while we still have at least some affection for one another.” At this, Edric finally opened up, his face now turning red.

” _At least some affection for one another?_ ” He repeated loudly, getting up from his seat on the sofa and opening a drawer, near the adjacent wall, and rifling through it. “Is this some affection?” He asked her, even louder than before, tossing a box at her. She opened the purple, velvet box to reveal an engagement ring, big centre diamond surrounded by a ring of smaller, mauve diamonds. She gasped and looked at his defeated face, one hand running through his damp hair and shaking his head.

”Edric, you know we can’t.” She told him, still holding the box open.

”Tell me what this is really about, Arya.” He insisted.

”I already told you.” She said, confusedly.

”Yeah? Fuck what you told me, I think this is about him.” He declared, hand pointing at the ceilling. She was even more confused, shaking her head and looking at the ceilling.

”Edric, wha-“ She started before she was cut short.

”You may assume I’m some kind of fool Arya, but I’m not. Do you know how it felt to find out that Gendry smokes, the day after you come back 30 minutes into your parents’ dinner party smelling of fags?” He asked her, walking closer to her.

”Edric.”

”No, now I’ll talk _before you interrupt_. I’m fed up of this! Did you fuck him too? The same day you used me for sex?” He accused. “Oh please, before you look at me like that, don’t think I don’t know you used me just for a quick fuck. Do you know how that feels? You do everything for the person you love, want to marry them and then they drop you, just to fuck you again then go off and do what? Were you just smoking it up with him? Did you shag him too? When you come over to stay in this house, are you just wishing it were him you came to sleep with? Is that it?” Edric ranted, question after pointed question. She had never heard him talk like this before, at least not to her, _she had really hurt him_ she thought.

”It’s not like that Edric. And no, I didn’t sleep with him, I wouldn’t do that.” She said softly, hoping he’d calm down a little.

”This is to do with him, isn’t it?” He asked, voice still loud but cracking. “Gods, I’m so fucking stupid.” He said, exhaling heavily, looking down to his carpetted floor

”Edric, please. This hasn’t anything to do with Gendry. This is about you and I.” She said, walking to him and holding his hands in hers. He looked down at her, his indigo eyes glistening. “I need to be alone, I feel like I’m losing myself.” She pleaded to him.

”What do you want from me, what did I do wrong?” He asked quietly, collapsing onto the sofa.

”Nothing, you didn’t do anything wrong, you were perfect. I just don’t think I’m the right girl for you.” She admitted, sitting down gently next to him. Arya slowly handed put the now closed velvet box in his hands and pulled him closer for a last kiss. “I’m sorry for hurting you, but this is for the better.” She finished, a tear rolled down her cheek as she saw Edric’s distraught expression. Arya got up and walked to the door and hesitated a bit before opening it and letting herself out. She got into the driver’s seat of her car and took a few deep breaths. _That was so much harder than I anticipated_ she thought. She unfolded her sun visor and opened the mirror on it, wiping away any tears and strayed mascara. When putting everything back in place and preparing to reverse her car, Arya saw a familiar black truck pulling in the driveway. She waited for Gendry to park his car and walk past her window, his keys in hand.

”I’m sorry.” Arya apologised to him, he finally turned to look at her, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun in front of him.

”Oh yeah, what for?” He asked, his eyes squinted, creating wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. He still sounded indignant.

”Everything.” She answered defeatedly. “I’m glad you’re moving on though, I’m sorry.” She added, trying to smile but not being able to feel the rest of her face muscles participate. He looked at her bemusedly, then turning and walking to the door without saying a word. _She deserved that_ she thought. It seemed, in a mere 6 months, so many things had changed in her life.

* * *

Meeting Arya twice in one day wasn’t good for him, not when he was in a mood and had a relentless headache. He sighed, walking up into the house, wondering what she meant by moving on, she was all he could think about and didn’t see the option of moving on any time soon. He stopped by the kitchen table to see his lighter standing upright and Margaery’s number folded underneath it, he didn’t remember doing that. Dropping his keys on the table and heard the lighter fall. He walked past the living room and saw Ned, his eyes were red and his hair looked all over the place. The blond haired boy ignored him and went up the stairs. What was going on? Gendry went to the shower to wash off all the grease from a long day at the shop. _6 months and my lease is up, I’m never living with a roommate again_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for rreaddding, and thank you for all your comments. this fic will probably be over within the next few chapters, maybe 3 or 4, not entirely sure yet. i loved writing this so if anyone has suggestions please let me know, i'd love to start writing another, hopefully longer, gendrya fic for you all.   
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	10. i’d like to spend more time with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i'd quickly get this up before heading out to class, i hope you guys like this chapter! still a little shorter than usual but fulllll.
> 
> Outside - Catfish and the Bottlemen

8 months, it didn’t seem like much when you’re immerged in a sea of work of your own making, but that’s a good thing, Gendry often told himself. It was odd to him that over half a year later, he still thought of her. He’d expected to be over whatever it was he felt for her within a few months of her not being around, but that wasn’t the case. He was no longer resentful towards her, she never asked him to fall for her, that was all him. When he Ned finally fessed up about their break up, it seemed that she had disappeared off the face of the world, well his world. He and Ned didn’t talk much in those 6 months left of his lease, he preferred it that way, maybe Arya told him about what happened between them, maybe not. Either way, he was glad to be rid of that place. Looking for flats were hard, everything was too expensive or too small, he told himself a studio flat wasn’t something a 27 year old wanted. When he did eventually find a place, it was perfect, affordable and pretty close to the shop. He was still going to help out at Hollow Hill but most of his time was spent at Mott & Waters, which was doing better than he could ever recall. So when his mind did have the chance to drift, it always landed on the fading, lithe figure, leaning against the counter of that awful house. He stored those images in his good memories, because at least he knew there was nothing wrong with him, maybe he could feel something for someone, he didn’t know if it would happen again but the fact that it did was hopeful. It was a Thursday night when something short of a miracle happened. Wiping down the counter of the bar after many spills of drinks when pouring them out was a habit for people who worked at Hollow Hill, one thing that wasn’t so predictable was the girl infront of him. He didn’t know how long she had been sitting there and wasn’t entirely sure she was real, a double take confirmed that his mind was not playing tricks on him. He grinned at her, widely, he couldn’t help himself. It was a while before either of them said anything, both just beaming at each other.

”What would you like milady?” He asked her, leaning his elbow down on the lower counter to be face to face with her.

”What would you recommend barkeep?” She mocked, still smiling at him, broadly. He took a minute to take her in, she was glowing. Her pale skin looked soft and smooth, her dark hair was pushed back behind her ears but a few stray hairs still danced around her face and her eyes, _oh her eyes_ shone like a beacon and he never wanted to take his eyes off them for fear of losing himself. After a minute of eyeing her, he straightened himself back to his full height and went to the tap to his left and filled up a beer for her. He watched her eyes hawk him from when he held the tap open until he placed the pint in front of her.

”You can never go wrong with a good ol’ beer.” He told her softly. As she sipped her drink, the initial euphoria of seeing one another sobered and they were both faced with the reality of what had happened in the prior year.

”Gendry, look. I’m sorry, for everything.” She apologised, placing her drink back down and facing him. His eyes were on a dent in the counter as he took in what she said, it was said too subdued, too sombrely for his liking.

”Listen, Arya, I don’t need your pity.” He stated, more gruffly than he had wanted to but it was still a soft spot for him.

”I’m not trying to pity you, stupid. I’m trying to ask you out.” She admitted pertly. She leaned closer to the counter, trying to get as close as possible to him.

”You- you what?” He asked, unsure if he was hearing what.

”I’m asking you out on a date, Saturday night.” She articulated, tolerating his stupidity a little longer. He was searching his brain to see if he’d heard her right then looked back down at her.

”Well in that case, what time will you be picking me up?” He joked.

”7? 8?”

”Do you have anywhere to be tonight?” He asked her, tone more focused now as he looked at his watch. _Around 10:15_ , he thought.

”Nope.”

”Good, all the drinks suck here, come over.” He knew he was being presumptuous in thinking she’d just come over or that she was as deep in as he was, but he didn’t care anymore, he’d kept his distance long enough. He wanted to spend time with her, without feeling guilty. She nodded at him, mouth slightly open as if to say something. “Wait here, I’ll tell Thoros I’m leaving.” He could help but rush, _was any of this really happening?_ He went into the office after knocking twice, too impatient to wait for a response.

”Hey, something came up. I’m going out, see you tomorrow.” He said quickly, barely catching his breath. He took his coat off the hanger and searched the pockets for his keys whilst putting it on. He didn’t even wait to hear Thoros’s response before already leaving the office and walking out of the bar towards Arya’s bar stool. He stopped briefly before going up to her, taking her in and thanking every God possible for her presence. He walked up to her left side and leaned against the bar.

”Shall we, milady?” He said holding out his hand for her.

”Don’t call me milady.” She told him, scowling then laughing at him afterwards. She hopped off the stool, dismissing his courtly hand and elbowed him in the side. “Should I be getting my car?” She asked him, looking up at his face.

”You can come get it later on.” He told her, leading her up to his truck.

* * *

When Arya finally picked up the courage to go to Hollow Hill again, she wasn’t sure if he’d be there let alone if he’d forgive her. Then she walked in and saw him, it was almost as if everything in the pub went quiet and all she could see was him, scrubbing at the counter a step lower than the bar. He looked just as good as he always did, this time in a dark grey t-shirt that almost looked black, his arms on full display. She sat on the stool opposite him, he didn’t notice anything, too focused on his cleaning, she couldn’t bring herself to interupt, only to watch him. Then he finally looked up at her and smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, this time in joy. He was happy to see her. She didn’t quite prepare herself for him not only agreeing to go out with her but also immediately invite her over. 

She added up that he must have moved out of Edric’s and into somewhere new. Everything felt frenzied until they got into his truck and started driving. The feeling of the biting wind in her hair, the music a background haze to the sound of wheels against wet tarmac and the smell of freshly fallen rain all swirled together in her mind to create a feeling of peace despite the quiver of her heart’s excitement. Arya turned her head to the right to blatantly ogle Gendry once more. His eyes were focused on the road in front of him, passing light from lampposts shifted the glare in his blue eyes, the reflecting light going down and starting from the top again and again. His one arm casually resting on the steering wheel whilst the other gripped the gearshift, her eyes trailed from his hands up to his arms. It felt good, it felt _comfortable and warm_ despite the cold breeze raising goosebumps over her exposed legs, she pulled her coat tighter and enjoyed the rest of the ride in bliss, music resonating in her head. 

_i get excited when you come round Won't you try to make it right i know i've been waiting_

He opened the door to his flat after they had taken the lifts, there was this tension that seemed to resonate off the both of them but neither brought it up. He gestured for her to walk in as he trailed after, taking her coat off and his own and hanging them on hooks by the door. Arya walked through the short hallway and took in the view of his new flat. The entrance was a small hallway that opened up to a decent sized kitchen, centre island and all, on the right and a rather large living room on the left, at the end was another corridor that veered to the right which she assumed must lead to his bedroom and bathroom.

”Your flat is _neat_.” She said, astonished, still looking around.

”Thanks, it’s not much yet, I only moved in two months ago.” He told her, resting his fingers in his pockets. “Would you like a drink? Beer, out of a bottle for a change?” He asked, opening his fridge and producing 2 glass, stained brown bottles and leading her to his sofa. He handed her the chilled beer after opening it with a small silver bottle opener. She felt Gendry watched her take a swig before looking back at him.

”This place is pretty great.” She told him, watching him nod at her assessment and take a sip of his drink, seeing his adam’s apple rise and drop as he swallowed.

”Well, things are doing good at the shop and I noticed I couldn’t quite handle roommates.” He joked, placing his half empty bottle on the glass table in front of them and turning to her. She was sitting with her legs folded underneath her to stop her skirt from riding up, shoes already discarded at the door. They were both silent for a few moments, the only sound coming from her lips leaving the opening of the glass bottle. He watched her in awe before opening up again. “I’ve missed you. I wasn’t sure I’d see you again.”

”I’m here now and we’ve got all the time in the world.” She professed, studying his expression.

”Have you finally graduated?” He asked, attempting to make small talk to counteract the hot air radiating off the both of them. She took a deep breath before answering.

”Oh yeah, I have. I’m now working with Stark’s Riverlands branch, every few days going back to head office in Winterfell. It’s exciting, I’ve been wanting to be part of the architectural section for most of my life.” She explained happily, chewing on her lower lip, still gazing into his eyes. 

”I’m happy for you, it sounds great.” He responded, the look of admiration in his eyes making her feel weak. Arya took a final swig of her drink before placing it on the glass table with a clink. She reached for his face with both hands and pulled him close to finally meet her lips to his. She felt her numb fingers come back to life as they met his stubbled jaw, her cold lips molded with his warm ones. She felt his hand reach behind her and pull her closer, groaning as he made contact with her skin as her shirt shifted. She unlinked their lips and placed her hands on each of his shoulders in a motion to straddle him yet not fully sinking down. Her chest at his eye level as she looked down at him,her knees on opposite sides of him, holding her up and digging into the soft cushion of the sofa. Gendry’s hands trailed up her exposed thighs as he looked up at her in reverence. They stayed like this for only a moment before Arya leaned down, her hands lost in his thick, black hair and her mouth on his, opening to finally let their tongues meet. She moaned as his hands gripped her thighs tightly, trying to pull her closer to him. She took her left hand out of his hair to hold his and guide it under her sweater, finally letting herself sit on his lap. Gendry’s groan as she settled on his lap resonated to her core making her want much more than their clothes were allowing. Arya felt his rough hand slip under her bra and begin its way up to cup her breast. She moaned and pulled away from his lips, forehead leaning against his. She opened her eyes to find his slowly flutter open as well, both of them breathing heavily. “We should-“ He tried before taking another deep breath and trying again. “I don’t want to mess this up.”

”What makes you so sure you’ll be getting rid of me so easily?” She joked, closing her eyes again.

* * *

When Gendry invited Arya over, he hadn’t thought it through completely. Only after he’d begun driving did he remember the electricity between them anytime they were alone. Trying to keep himself focused on the road was a much harder job than it had ever been. The thoughts of her and the fact that he no longer had to hold back how he was feeling were sending him off the edge. He barely remembered leading her through the lobby and up the lifts, until he opened the door and took her coat. She was in a small, yellow, tartan skirt and a grey sweater. As she walked in and glanced around, all he could focus on was her skirt, _she was driving him mad and she didn’t even notice._

He tried to change his train of thoughts by offering her a drink and sitting with her on the one sofa he had bought so far. When she talked, he couldn’t help but watch her articulate in adoration, even having to set down his beer and favouring drinking her in instead. Then she stopped talking and he was really _drinking her in_ , she had kissed him again. This time there was no lingering doubt, no feeling of lost morality, just the feeling of her moving against him and settling above him. She made a move to straddle his lap but hovered as he finally let his hands trail over her lean thighs, skirt riding up as her legs bent. Her skin felt smooth and firm under his hands, he traced up and down her thighs before she finally took his lips again. Feeling her nails graze his scalp as his hair was being pulled felt intoxicating, inebriating and everything he’d never thought to feel again. As his hands travelled higher to feel the fabric of her skirt, he felt her take his hand under her sweater and finally settle down on his lap. His jeans felt too tight, too restrictive and her skirt just didn’t stretch enough. He delved his hand under her bra in sync with his tongue in her mouth, suddenly it was feeling like too much. Right before allowing himself to cup her warm breast and completely lose himself, they both pulled away. Her forehead was rested on his and he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to reel his sanity back in. 

__

He knew this wasn’t like every other girl he’d been with. It was a wholly different feeling from anything he’d ever had. They had to have at least one date first, he needed to know she felt the same way, it was far too early to jump the gun. He barely heard himself tell her his concern as his heart was beating too loudly in his ears. He did at least hear her voice.

__

”What makes you so sure you’ll be getting rid of me so easily?” She asked him, laughing breathily at her own joke. Her eyes were closed and her forehead was still on his, he brought his hand up to cup her face in his palm. He must have done something crazy like save a bunch of orphans in his past life to deserve someone like her, he thought.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for all your comments! i had so much fun with this chapter, they deseeeeerve each otherrr
> 
> follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


	11. i wish she'd come over today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i bring to you, gendrya smut at the expense of my morality and sanity. i don't follow religion but this sure as hell made me feel the need to pray.  
> all jokes aside, thank you all for reading i hope you guys like this chapter. it is almost if not entirely just smut. this is my first time writing this type of stuff so if you hate it, please don't tell me, cause i WILL cry. ahah jk  
> Sidewinder - Catfish and the Bottlemen  
> edit: i had to bump up the fic rating cause this felt a little too explicit to be plain ol' mature

Their date went well, really well. Gendry was shocked at how fast the time seemed to pass by when they were together. Arya had taken him to this cosy, little restaurant apparently suggested to her by a friend called _Hot Pie_. She refused to allow him to pay or even drive given that _she asked him out_. He found himself powerless to argue with her against these things, he would be fine with just handing her the reins and letting her take control of him. He was so intoxicated by her presence that it was difficult to remember how he managed to hold himself back for so long. When they arrived at his building, she seemed to be deciding whether or not to follow him up.

”Shouldn’t you be walking me up to my door, trying to steal a kiss from me?” He teased her, removing his seatbelt and getting ready to open the door. She took a moment and looked at him before driving her car into the underground parking. Gendry watched her bite her lip, something she did often, he noticed. The both of them made their way to his flat without a word, the air thick with tension.

He unlocked his door and asked her if she wanted a drink, she nodded and followed him into the kitchen. This time, it was his counter she was leaning against. The thought made his hair stand up. “Here you go.” She took the opened beer and took a sip, not taking her eyes off him. He could barely breathe, lecherous thoughts swimming around in his head. She slowly took her lips off the bottle and placed it on the counter, as far as her arm would go. The bottle was now a good 2 or 3 feet away from her, he took this as his queue to set his bottle down as well, leaving it on the island before inching closer to her.

His hand hovered by her waist as he moved closer. Gendry was now looking down at her, her face tilted up to look at him. Before he could make his move, she cupped his face, pulling him down to kiss her. If he thought he was intoxicated earlier, he didn’t know what he was talking about. This was _intoxication_. They’d only had moments like this twice, once riddled with guilt and inebriation and another much more recent but tinged with a certain insecurity. This was different, he was sure about this, about her. He was ready to finally open up to someone, not someone, _Arya_.

Gendry pressed her into the counter, trying to feel as much of her as possible against him. His hands circled around her waist, down to her hips, travelling down the material of yet another one of her skirts. He laughed a little to himself at the thought of this skirt being flowy unlike the last one which restrained their movements. His hands reached down to grip her thighs and with a swift movement, lifted her onto the counter. She immediately had her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, he moaned at the thought of being between her legs. His one hand was anchoring them in place on the counter and his other was cradling the small of her back. Her hands were in his hair, until he pulled her closer. The movement sending both her hands behind her on the counter, holding her steady and parting their mouths. He looked at her for silent approval as his hand moved from her back and under her skirt. He watched her chest rise and fall, looked up at her flushed face, not breaking eye contact as his hand slowly, slid her knickers down. Her hips lifted a little to allow him to do so. He dropped the black garment on the counter beside her.

”This is a good look for you.” He told her jokingly, breaking the cord of tension between them. She laughed at him, shoving his shoulder with one hands, the other still holding her steady.

”Shut up, stupid. I better not be on your counter just so you can give me fashion advice.”

”Of course not, milady. Where are my manners?” He said, parting her legs once more, trailing one hand up her thigh.

Gendry couldn’t help but watch her face as his hands moved against her skin. His rough hands felt unworthy of touching her smooth skin, but he came to terms with that easily. Now accepting that he was bestowed with such a miracle. His thumb traced down from her core to her folds, feeling the slickness at the end. He saw her grey eyes flutter, trying to remain open to watch him. After repeating his movements a few times, he inserted a finger, easily sliding in. Her head fell back as he curled the finger and continued to pump. When he added a second finger he was granted breathy moans as she arched her back. She straightened her neck to look at him just before he placed his thumb on her clit. It was an incredible feeling, watching her come apart by his doing. Every image of her tonight would be seared in his memory forever and taken to his grave, he never wanted to forget a single moan, whine or twitch. Her head fell back again, then one of her hands moved to grip his shoulder.

”Gendry-“ She said breathily, as if trying to gasp for air. Arya sat up straight on the counter, her other hand cupping his jaw now. Her eyes struggled to stay open as his 2 fingers were still in her. “Take me to your bedroom. There’s no way I’m going to come for the first time, in your kitchen.” He laughed at her admission, pulling her into another kiss before removing his fingers. Making her watch as he licked her juices off them. He kissed her again, simultaneously lifting her off the counter and setting her down. He hadn’t noticed till now that her shoes were already off, grinning a little at her relucance to set her feet down completely on the cold kitchen tiles.

”Follow me, milady.” He lead her to the room she’d never been in.

”Call me that again and I’ll leave you to deal with that alone.” She told him, looking at his very obvious enthusiasm for what was to come.

He made his way into the room, back facing the bed as he welcomed her. “As milady commands.”

She pushed him against the bed, kissing him and reaching for the edge of his t-shirt. When his top was off, she shoved him back against the bed, his elbows keeping him upright to watch her undress herself. He was in awe, of her power, her graceful movements. He gazed at her as she lifted her t-shirt off, revealing a black bra, she swiftly unclasped it and threw it to the side. “Take your jeans off.” She demanded, slowly shimmying off her skirt. He was brought back to his senses, remembering that this was all real. He fumbled with his belt and button before sliding the jeans off, lifting his hips slightly to get them down. When he was down to his boxers, she was fully nude in front of him. She was unabashed, completely at ease. Looking at her made him groan before she even touched him, he was speechless and senseless. Completely blank and she knew it, she smirked at him before climbing on top of him and capturing his mouth in another kiss.

Everything felt slowed down now, the kisses weren’t frantic and rushed. That didn’t make them feel any less passionate or intense. His senses were suddenly hightened as he felt her skin, plains of uninterrupted bare skin for him to feel under his hands. Gendry brought his hands up her back, feeling the ridges of her spine as he felt her lay him onto his back. Her hands were in his hair, _he loved the feeling of her tugging at his hair_. One of his hands trailed down to hold her hip, with ease he flipped them over, bringing him on top. He kissed her before parting again, making his way off the bed and towards his nighstand. Out of his mostly empty drawer, Gendry pulled out a box of condoms, ripping off one from the pack placing the box on top of his nightstand. He tossed the foil packet to Arya, she caught it easily and grinned at him as he walked back to the edge of the bed where she sat. She looked up at him and rose to her knees so that she was closer to his face. He put a hand behind her neck, pulling her in to kiss her deeply once more as his other hand toyed with her nipple. Her hands travelled down his chest, he felt the foil in her hand tickle his skin as her hands rested on the sides of her boxers. Fingers were now inside, past the elastic ridge, slowly pulling the stretchy fabric down his hips. Then he felt her pulling him down onto the bed, he was on top of her briefly before she flipped them again so that she was straddling him, his underwear long discarded.

Now it was just him and her, nothing stopping them from giving into one another fully. Gendry watched her rip open the condom packet, slowly rolling the latex onto him. He groaned at the feeling of her hands on him. She lifted herself onto her knees, before aligning him with her entrance and slowly sheathing him inside her. He struggled to keep his eyes open during the torturously slow but blissful process. When his cock was fully inside her, she sat still atop him. Gendry fought the urge to buck his hips, settling for tracing circles with his palms on her thighs and up her hips.

She moaned, still motionless astride him. “Give me a second.” She told him, eyes closed and hands steadying herself on his chest.

”Having difficulties, Lady Stark?”

”Act like that and I won’t move at all.” He tried to lift himself up to kiss her, or her neck, really any part of her. But she pushed him back down, leaning to kiss him herself. She finally started rolling her hips, making Gendry’s head go foggy really quickly.

As she found her rhythm, he could hardly believe he was making any coherent thoughts. The feeling of being with her making him question how he had lived so long without her. His hand trailed to find her clit, using his thumb to roll it in circles making her movements falter and her head fall back. In her distraction he flipped them over, allowing him the top position once more. “I wanted to be on top.” She whined at their change of position.

He kissed her again. “Well so did I. But I promise to make it worth your while.” He told her, gripping behind her knee, lifting her leg over his shoulder and grinding into her. He smiled smugly as she tried to hold back her moans. Her hand was like a vice on his shoulder as he took his free between them, touching her. Soon enough he felt her spasm around him, arching her back and throwing her head back and chanting his name quietly. Watching her fall apart made him forget about his own release, stilling to watch her writhe beneath him. When she finally opened her eyes again, she struggled to keep them open. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling visibly erratic. She fumbled, trying to push him onto his back, disconnecting them briefly in the process. Her movements were sluggish when she sat astride him but he let her have her way. 

Gendry felt her align herself once more with the tip of his cock, this time sheathing him a lot more forceful than the first. He groaned at the sensation, his body reminding him how close he was. It was hard to keep his lids open as her movements sent them fluttering each time. He felt her take his hands from their place of her hips, up to cup her breasts. Her movements a lot growing more confident than they were in her delirium. When he felt himself seize up, his hands moved back to her hips, stilling her as he met his release. It was hard not to call her name out in reverence, so he didn’t stop himself from groaning her name.

She settled onto his chest, face tucked between his shoulder and neck. As they laid there, embracing in their post coital haze, Gendry couldn’t help but laugh breathily. Arya shifted in his arms to look up at him, too tired to glare at him she just mumbled a _stupid_. If a year ago someone had told him he’d reach this point in life, he’d have accused that person of insanity. But now, he found it hard to convince himself that he was not falling in love. So he accepted it, he couldn’t stop himself now that he was so far gone and literally entwined with her. He kissed the top of her head, disposed of the rubber and let himself drift away with her firmly rested between his arms.

Gendry awoke during the night, praying that he hadn’t been subjected to some cruelly, vivid dream about a certain grey eyed girl. When he felt her shallow breathing on his chest, he opened his eyes to see her silhoutte cradled in his arms. He was the happiest he’d ever been and he could scarcely believe it. He pulled her closer and let himself fall asleep again, letting himself fall deeper and deeper in love with _Arya Stark_ , beer bottles and knickers long forgotten on his kitchen counters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked the chapter, it was quite hard to write without screaming into the void but got it.  
> to anyone who hasn't checked out my newest wip - and i can change your marital status, check it out if you feel like a fake marriage gendrya au which is currently 4 chapters long.  
> follow me on my tumblr if you feel like it, i'd be happy to talk about my writing or really anything  
> \- fineosaur


	12. she likes all my favourite things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am, throwing in another chapter cause why not.  
> Lemonworld - The National

Arya awoke alone in an unfamiliar bed. Being unfamiliar didn’t make it any less welcoming or full of memories. She laughed, recalling last night’s events. Hesitant as she was about following him up to his flat, she was glad she had made up her mind. The little voice in her head told her earlier that night _what if you mess this up too?_. Waving off that thought and setting her beer aside is what filled her up with warmth. That warm, fuzzy feeling she got when the alcohol just began hitting her. Yet she knew it had nothing to do with the mostly full bottle she left on the counter last night. Because she still felt it and feeling it made her smile. Trying to gather herself together, calling herself stupid for being so giddy.

Tip toeing out of bed, leaving the cocoon of warmth she was in, to feel the chilly morning air against her naked skin. Goosebumps covered her exposed skin. Arya took a moment to look around the sparsely furnished room for something to wear. She quietly called herself stupid, as she put on his t-shirt from the night before. The one she, _oh so generously_ helped him out of. Thoughts of the way he looked at her whilst she took her clothes off for him flooded her mind again. The memory of their time together would be on a constant loop in her mind for the next few days.

After freshening up, Arya finally gathered up the courage to face Gendry. She wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable around him, not at all. It was more along the lines of _you’re probably either in your living room or kitchen right now and you almost had me in the latter last night._ Taking a deep breath, she slowly made it out of the bedroom, down the hallway that swerved into the living room. He wasn’t there, so she walked further in until she reached the kitchen. Gendry was leaning on the island, his back was facing her as he drank something out of a mug and stared out of the window above the sink. She watched him for a moment, taking in the movement of his back muscles underneath his t-shirt as he shifted. She continued watching as he leant forward and put his mug in the sink, only now was she taking in the sights of the 2 discarded bottles and her black knickers. Arya held in her laughter as he turned around and spotted her. 

He grinned at her, taking a moment to ogle at her appearance. She watched him run his fingers through his hair as his face began reddening. “Morning.” He finally greeted her, now leaning against the very same counter she was on just hours past. He seemed to be fighting the smile plastered on his face, the look he was giving her though, that he wasn’t holding back on. Just the way his clear, blue eyes trailed on her figure, seemed to send fire through her veins.

”Good morning.” Arya said as she walked closer to him. Now it was her leaning against the island, facing him. Her eyes looked him over, taking in the white t-shirt and grey joggers he was wearing. She looked to the open bottle of stale beer on her side, twirling it against the counter then smirking at him. The same thoughts were likely playing through his mind as well, as he heard the clink of the glass bottle on the granite island. He folded his arms across his chest, his arms very clearly on display.

”Sleep well last night?” His question was laced with ambiguity as his eyes stared into her own.

”Averagely.” She teased.

He took a step closer to her, now looking down at her. His height constantly took her breath away, especially when he was this close. He was so close that she could smell his soap. “Oh really?” He asked, getting just close enough that the fabric of their clothing were touching but not them. His blue eyes left her speechless, she could do nothing but look into his eyes as she felt him inch closer. His hand playing with the edge of his t-shirt that she wore. “Tell me again.” He demanded, his other hand was hovering by her waist. She could feel his warmth but that didn’t seem to stop the goosebumps rising on her skin.

Arya took a deep breath before answering him, having been too caught up in his eyes. “Make me.” She taunted pertly. Within seconds, the hand hovering by her waist pulled her close and the other hand fisted in the t-shirt she was wearing tightly. His lips were on hers, moving just as desperately as hers were. She lifted her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair. Hearing him groan as her nails grazed his scalp made her feel like putty. 

Just as his hands went under the t-shirt she was wearing, lightly grasping her bum, he pulled away. He looked proud of himself for making grasp onto his t-shirt, refusing to let go of him. “Did you sleep well, milady?” She felt his hands still palming her bum and up her waist.

Her voice seemed to have been exorcised from her body since she was unable to make a single sound whilst his hands drew patterns all over her body. Suddenly he was pressed up against her, she felt the length of him on her as his hand moved to cup her face and look at her. This was the moment her voice betrayed her, moaning as she felt his mouth on her neck. Arya took in the smell of his soap, lingering coffee and allowed herself to be rendered speechless once again in his kitchen.

* * *

If asked how she ended up on his sofa with a cup of tea, she wouldn’t know where to start. Gendry was beside her, lying down on the couch. He took up the whole length of it, so she was warmly nested between his legs, one of which was behind her and the other on the ground. She watched his bare chest rise and fall steadily. He wasn’t sleeping, but his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful, she liked it.

Setting her empty mug on the table in front of her, Arya got back to her spot between his outspread legs but this time she moved to rest on him. Her head was near his waist, looking up at his face as she played with the strings of his joggers. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her, unable to stop the smile from plastering his face. “What are you thinking about.” He asked as her folded his arms behind his head, baring his chest and arms in all their glory. _He was distracting, even without trying_. 

Arya took a moment to put together her words, it was already a difficult conversation to have on top of him being half naked all nonchalantly in front of her. She straightened herself back up. “What do you want out of _this_?” She released the breath she didn’t know she was holding in and looked at him. She watched his expression change slightly, no longer looking at peace. The lines on his forehead making an appearance again. 

Gendry sat up and gently took her arms in his hands. ”I’ve never done this, alright? I never even knew I could feel this way about someone and I don’t even know what it is I’m even feeling.” He licked his lips before continuing, his eyes took in the expression on her face. She could barely even tell what she was thinking, her heart was beating too fast for her to think of anything other than what he was telling her. “I want to do it all with you. I want to be with you. I want to hear you talk endlessly about how insane your family can be. I want to take you to meet my mum.” He stopped and laughed, more to himself it seemed. His hand covered his face as he shook himself out of it. “Gods, this is our first date and I’m already making a fool of myself.” His face was still faced down away from her, but then his eyes looked up at her and smiled. Her heart fluttered at his confession and the look he was giving her.

”Stupid.” She said, before pulling him into a kiss. Her hands trailed the prickly hair on his jaw and pulled him closer with one hand in his hair. She pulled away, his forehead resting on hers. His eyes were closed and his breathing was unsteady. “I want all that too.” Arya told him, her fingers twirled what they could of his black hair. He laughed again, quietly and breathily. She felt it course through her as well, it was infectious, she laughed too. He took her back into a kiss, as if they’d never stopped. His hands rose steadily under the now white t-shirt she was wearing. She pulled away briefly to ask him a last question. ”Does this make me _your girlfriend?_ ” He nodded quickly before pulling her closer again.

* * *

She hadn’t wanted to leave Gendry’s flat. But she couldn’t disappear off the face of the Earth without telling anyone. So she reluctantly made her way back to the flat she shared with Sansa. Walking in through the front door of her flat, she hadn’t expected her sister to be home, let alone with another auburn haired sibling of hers. “Arya!” Robb screamed excitedly, throwing his hands in the air whilst still seated on the sofa, trying not to spill the drink in his hand.

”Sansa, I didn’t think you’d be home. Let alone with Robb.” She told her sister as she dropped her things by the door and took the glass of juice out of her brother’s hand.

Her sister eyed her suspiciously as she made herself comfortable on the sofa adjacent to the one they were on. “I skipped out on yoga today, in favour of hanging out with Robb.” Sansa explained. “I didn’t think you’d be staying out all night.” She added, taking a sip of her tea. Arya glared at her sister for bringing up her just coming in whilst their older brother was seated in front of them.

”You’ve been out all night?” Robb asked, pointing at her but looking at Sansa. Arya laughed to herself, _he still hasn’t accepted that they’d grown up._ “Whose t-shirt is that?” He was now looking at Arya, on the edge of the sofa to get a closer look. His eyes were wide and in shock. “You and Edric broke up months ago.” He added, his eyes now narrowing in calculation.

”She’s still in the skirt she wore last night.” Her and Robb now acting like she wasn’t sitting right there.

”You both are such losers.” She told them before getting up and excusing herself for a shower.

After her shower, Arya made her way back into the living room to find Robb and Sansa talking in hushed voices. “Are you both still talking about me?” She asked with a flat tone

”Was it Edric, are you back together? Or is it a girl? No that t-shirt was a bit big, though could have been a big girl. But you never said you were into girls. Is it someone we know? Someone we don’t know? I hope you two are dating by now for you to be staying over.” Robb questioned, one after the other, barely taking any breaths between the whole series of inquiries.

”One, no, it’s not a girl. Two, yes, we’re dating. And three, no.” She told them before smiling at the ambiguity of her last answer.

”You’re exhausting.” Robb told her, throwing his head back on the sofa. She laughed at his exasperation, watching him pull out his phone. “I’ve _gots to go_ my children. Until the next time, my betrothed awaits.” He said, getting up from the sofa, messing up Sansa’s hair before moving to Arya and shoving her back onto the sofa. “I will find out, if not through you, maybe Bran will know something.”

”You wish. He knows as little as Jon when it comes to this.” She said proudly.

”You’re a stubborn little girl, you know that?” He countered, waving at them before leaving.

”Bye Robb!” Sansa shouted as he walked out of the door. When the door closed, her gaze immediately went to Arya. Eyes narrowing at the white t-shirt she was still wearing. Obviously it would’ve been easy to just wear any other t-shirt she owned but Arya liked to taunt her sister a little. “Who were you with. You haven’t answered any of my messages.” Arya only sighed heavily at her sister’s insistence. “Obviously you’re not back with Edric, there’s no way he’d fit in a t-shirt that big.” Sansa continued, pointing at the t-shirt she was wearing.

”You’re really irritating, you know that?” Arya told her, sitting up properly. She bit her lip and played with the fabric of the t-shirt, smiling at thoughts of the last 12 hours.

She heard Sansa gasp. “It’s not. It’s not Gendry is it?” Arya couldn’t seem to lie, apparently today the only thing she could do was smile stupidly. “It is!” She pieced together.

”Stop, don’t tell anyone. Everyone knows who he is now.” Arya said, still tugging at the edge of her t-shirt, well, _his t-shirt_.

”Thank the Gods nothing happened while you were still with Edric.” Sansa added, looking happier than she was at the start of the conversation.

”Uh, well.” Arya grimaced a little at the thought of the night of the anniversary party.

”Arya.” Her sister glared at her.

Looking up and letting go of the t-shirt, Arya tried to explain. “Remember mum and dad’s anniversary party, last year.” She cringed a little, remembering how things were back then. “Oh, come on. Don’t look at me like that. We only kissed.” _Only kissed_ she told herself, it felt like so much more.

”That was really silly of you.” Sansa seemed to be restraining herself from saying anymore.

”Yeah, well.” She shrugged. “Things have changed since then, let’s try to be happy for what’s happening now.”

”You’re right. What did you two do?” Sansa politely asked.

”Oh, we had dinner.” She responded, hoping her face wasn’t betraying her by turning red.

”Forget I asked, I talked myself into that one. Keep your dirty little thoughts to yourself.” Her sister told her, getting up from the sofa and holding in laughter.

”You’re the only one to blame for that, I didn’t say a word.” Arya shouted between laughter as Sansa made her way back to her room. Arya laid back on the sofa, wondering when she’d see him next. She missed him already. She tried to hold back that urge to call herself stupid for feeling this way.

* * *

When Gendry woke up with Arya in his arms, he still couldn’t seem to believe his luck. He held her tighter, feeling everything inside him flutter. He reluctantly slipped out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. 

After showering, he put on some clothes and made his way into the kitchen, ignoring the coldness of the tiles beneath his feet. As he made a cup of coffee, his thoughts kept going back to the night before. Every touch he recalled made his hair stand up. He couldn’t help but be confused at the feeling of smiling just because he thought of the way she called out his name. Gendry slowly sipped his coffee, his eyes moving from the wasted beers and discarded underwear and looked out of the window. It was a comforting feeling, falling in love. He assumed that is what it was. It felt scary to some degree but for now he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything more than content at this moment.

Gendry didn’t expect her to be awake so soon. He didn’t expect to start kissing her against his counter again. Something about her wearing his t-shirt gave him a surge of dominance and he let it take control as he lifted both her and the t-shirt only just enough to have her. Arya seemed to enjoy it too, from what he could tell with the way she tugged at his hair and moaned as he held her tightly against him. His rhythm only faltering as she took off both their t-shirts and kissing the exposed skin within her reach. He briefly remembered to make a mental note to find a way to sanitise every surface in his kitchen.

Lying down with her near him felt unreal. Her telling him she wanted to be with him felt impossible. When she left, wearing the t-shirt he wore that morning, all he could think about was when he’d see her next. _This woman will be the death of me_ he sighed heavily to himself, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. _And a sweet death it will be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and for your comments throughout this fic. I'm so sad it's coming to an end!! I've got classes almost everyday the next two weeks so i don't guarantee any chapters till after then but who knows if i end up scratching up some time.


	13. with more charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chapter with fluff, smut and family to make up for my long absence!!  
> also if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, im sorry!!!! i have to go out for dinner and i just really wanted to get this up  
> Vulture Vulture - Of Monsters and Men

Several months into their relationship and they still couldn’t seem to keep their hands off each other. So far they went out all the time but kept themselves sequestered to Gendry’s flat. He by no means minded the fact that she’d always be staying over. It seemed to bother Arya though. Today, as he drove her back to her own flat, she managed to convince him to come over.

”It’s a Sunday, no one will be home. We’ll have the whole flat for ourselves. Plus I want to see you naked in my own flat.” Arya explained to him as he nodded whilst his eyes were on the road.

”So this is all just for the sake of your empowerment? If you want me on my knees for you, just say it. No need to take such drastic measures.” He countered jokingly, briefly glancing at her. He didn’t have to look at her to know she was glaring at him.

”I don’t see how stepping foot into my flat is seen as drastic measures. I told you Sansa has yoga, she’s too _Sansa_ to miss another class.” 

He took a moment to look at her biting her lip, _he could stare at her forever_. “Alright, we’ll christen your flat.” Gendry acquiesced, taking his left hand off the gearshift and holding her hand.

”Stupid.” She said, He could see the smile she was fighting at his gesture and took it as a win as he drove into her block’s parking.

As they made their way to Arya’s flat, it was clear to Gendry that she only had one thing in mind. He couldn’t say that he minded it. Especially when she started kissing him before they’d taken off their coats or before even the door was closed. He let her have her way, closing his eyes and kissing her with just as much force. He hadn’t even gotten a proper look at her flat, so he let Arya lead him to where ever she wanted. In their impatience, he tripped over his shoes whilst taking them off. Both he and Arya fell against the back of a sofa. They sat there laughing, he was half dressed with her on top of him.

As they sat there, Gendry on the floor and Arya almost straddling him, she began lifting off her top. “Well, floor it is then.” He said, watching her undress, in awe.

She shed her top and began undoing his jeans as his hands trailed up her chest, one moving to her back to unclasp her bra. Then suddenly, he heard a laugh that was distinctly not Arya’s. “What in the Seven Hells, Arya?” He heard a voice say, _Sansa_ he easily guessed. He heard the girl atop him exhale heavily and groan.

”What is it with you and missing yoga lately?” She asked her sister, still sitting astride him. Arya shifted to turn and look at her sister, movement making him incredibly uncomfortable and very aware of his current state.

”I go to early morning classes now and Margaery is out of town.” Sansa informed her sister, walking to the other side of the living room.

Arya shifted again to watch her sister. Gendry dropped his back to the floor. “Babe, you’re going to have to either get up or stop moving.” He told her quietly, evidently not quiet enough since he heard Sansa giggle.

Realising her mistake, Arya leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before getting up in search of her t-shirt. “Sorry, _babe_.” Winking after _‘babe’_. He sighed at her jape.

She tossed him his t-shirt as she put hers back on and made her way to sit on the sofa opposite her sister. Gendry silently cursed his situation, knowing something like this would happen and put on his t-shirt, remembering to do his fly before sitting by his girlfriend on the sofa.

Sansa stared at them silently in amusement. “Mum and Dad’s anniversary is this weekend.” She said filling the silence.

”Yeah, so?” Arya responded, seeming a little grouchy from the interruption.

”Ah, I forgot to tell you, Robert is asking me to go again. This weekend.” He told her, trying to gauge her expression. “Unless it’s too soon and you’d rather not. I can make up some excuse.”

”No! I want you to come, I just- I don’t know what I was thinking about. Yeah, it’ll be good, I can finally introduce you properly.” Arya, bit her lip as she looked up at him.

”Should be a fun night then.” Sansa said, getting up and off the sofa, walking out the living room and into her room.

* * *

This time, Gendry found himself waiting for Robert. He sat at their usual table in the pub and swirled his pint, feeling the beads of condensation roll past his fingers. He watched the hefty man make his way towards him, eyes lighting up at an already ordered pint placed opposite his son. “Son, it’s been long.” Robert said in his ever cheery voice, deeply chuckling afterwards.

”Yeah, I’ve been busy. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet sooner.” He apologised, though not regretting the time he spent with Arya when making excuses.

They ordered their usual, Robert centring the conversation around the renovations Cersei had forced him to start in their house. “What’s new with you then?” He suddenly asked.

”Oh, you know, nothing really. Just really busy, with work.” Gendry deflected, trying not to look the older man in the eye.

”Is it cars keeping you busy, or a woman?” Robert poked, a grin spread across his face when he saw Gendry’s expression. “Good for you, boy. It’s about time you got over both Neds’ girl.”

Gendry’s anger flaired at the mention of a particular, blond haired boy. “She’s not _Ned’s girl_.” He blurted angrily.

Robert raised his eyebrows at Gendry’s protest, laughing loudly. “Is she the girl then?”

Head dropping into his palms, Gendry groaned at his inability to be anything other than transparent. “I’m completely entrenched. And now this party is coming up again and I’m going to have to face her whole family after just last year she’d been with that _kid_.” He whined.

”Stand tall, you’re a Baratheon man. You tower over all her brothers, even my friend Ned. No one will dare say anything.”

”To think, you actually make a point. I’m just not comfortable with things like this, almost makes me want to take up smoking again. Which is something I haven’t done since last year around this time.” Gendry admitted. “Do you think you could ask Cersei where it was we got my suit done last year? I’m going to drop by for a new one.”

”Of course, let me message her now.” He took out his phone, holding it further away than necessary. _He clearly needs reading glasses_ , Gendry thought as he watched his father.

* * *

”No- I mean yes, I will be staying, but after the party.” Arya shouted at her phone as she searched through her wardrobe.

”Why not? You stay a week before every year.” Her mum’s voice asked through the phone. Arya rolled her eyes at her mother’s insistence, aborting her search and taking her phone in hand.

”I’ll come on my own. Also, I’ll be bringing someone with me. So prepare a guest room, unless you’re fine with him staying in my room.” Arya informed her mum, saying her last sentences quickly and wincing in anticipation of her response.

There was a long pause between then, before Catelyn finally responded. “Arya Stark, if you’re bringing another boy over, there is absolutely no reason for him to be sleeping in the same bed as you.”

Arya conceded, it was a joke afterall. “So it’s alright? I’ll see you tomorrow?” She bit her lip.

Catelyn’s sigh was audible through the phone. “Yes, alright. I’ll see you and your boy tomorrow. You will be sleeping in separate rooms under my roof.”

”Yes, I know, I was joking.”

”Okay, bye, dear. See you.”

Setting her phone down on her bed, Arya moved back to her wardrobe, sifting through her dresses for something for the party. Stopping at the sound of the buzzer going off, she made her way to the door. She opened the door, waiting for Gendry to make his way up to her flat. When he came into view, beaming at her, all her worries seeped away. “Hi.” He said softly as he reached her, leaning down to kiss her.

She stood on her toes, arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him deeply. Arya felt her feet lift off the ground as Gendry carried the both of them through the door, closing it behind them. “Hi.” She told him, pulling away from the kiss. She breathed in the smell of his soap and cologne, immediately feeling more relaxed and content.

”What were you up to?” He asked, setting her down but still holding onto her waist. Arya watched his deep, blue eyes search hers. She couldn’t help but ache every time she looked into his eyes, a good type of ache. One which sent every nerve ending through a frenzy, making her have irrational thoughts and wanting to do nothing but stay in his arms.

”I was looking for a dress, nothing feels right.” Arya explained, pulling away from him but dragging him by the belt hooks of his jeans towards her room.

”I’m all for you wearing nothing.” Gendry joked, laughing at the glare she gave him. She pushed him onto the bed, smiling at his expression change.

”Not now. First help me choose a dress and then I’m all for _nothing._ ” Arya acquiesced, though she was in favour of stripping Gendry down, she had limited time for deciding on a dress.

”Alright, shoot me you options, though I will admit, I’ll be pretty useless. You drive me crazy regardless of what you wear.” Arya couldn’t help but smile stupidly at his profession.

Turning to her wardrobe, she decided to broach the topic of which she spoke with her mother. “So, I told my mum I’d be bringing someone with me. I may or may not have already asked her to prepare a room for you.” She winced at her uttered sentence, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see her face.

”Hang on, I have to stay over? And in a whole other room. Have you seen the size of your house, I’d probably get lost in the room alone.” Gendry straightened himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at her. She turned around to answer him

”Obviously I’ll sneak you into my room after everyone’s asleep. Plus, I want you to stay over, I want you to get to know my family and they you.” Arya explained, moving closer to him. He looked up at her, chin pressed against her stomach as she stood by him. Her fingers traced circles on his scalp, weaving them through his thick, black hair.

”Mmm fine. But after this weekend, we’re definitely taking time off to go down to King’s Landing.” He moaned softly at the feeling of her fingers in his hair.

”Why King’s Landing?” She asked, leaning down to kiss his hair before making her way down to his neck.

Gendry took a sharp inhale as Arya sat on his lap, now kissing his neck, thoroughly distracting him from the point he was trying to make. “Ah-uhh, I want you.” He took a pause to recollect his thoughts. “I want you to meet my mum.” He finally finished.

He felt Arya still her movements on his throat, her head lifting to look at his face. “Really?”

”Yeah, I would love her to meet the woman who single handedly stole my soot covered heart.” He told her, holding onto her wrists and pulling her closer to him.

Arya’s lips met his, her tongue slipping past as she kissed him deeply. He heard her moan as his hands slipped under her t-shirt. All their joined movements made the same thoughts go through his head, _Gods, I love this woman._ He thought it, never vocalised it. He wasn’t ready for an admission like that, for now he just enjoyed the woman in his arms. Gendry’s hands trailed on her back and unclasped her bra. In one motion he lifted off both her t-shirt and bra off her with the help of her raised arms. He took in the supple feeling of her naked skin beneath his hands, cupping her breast briefly before replacing his hand with his mouth. He held her by the small of her back, lifting her before throwing her on the bed. She giggled at his urgency as he went back to kissing her chest. With hands pulling at his hair, Arya moaned at the way his tongue swirled around her nipple before travelling south. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asked rhetorically, lifting his head to watch her eyes as he began sliding her shorts down and tossing them to the floor.

”Fuck off.” She said in response, pulling at his t-shirt to bring his face closer to hers. “I want you, all of you.” Kissing him before pulling away for a moment. “I-“ Then meeting his lips once more before letting herself finish.

Arya’s hands cradled his face as they kissed. His hands trailed her naked body before holding onto her wrists. Gendry pried her hands off his face, setting them above her head and locking them in place with one of his hands, the other traced her puckered lips. He searched her eyes as his free hand explored. As his fingers ghosted her breasts and went lower they found themselves on the edge of her knickers. He watched her arch her back in anticipation when his finger hooked the side of her undergarment in an effort to remove it one handedly. “Gendry.” She pleaded breathily. “ _Babe, please._ ” He chuckled lightly at the once hated term of endearment becoming commonplace for her. 

”As you wish, milady.” Gendry conceded, removing her knickers and throwing those too to the side. His fingers teased her by trailing her inner thighs, his arousal increasing as he watched her writhe. He was still fully clothed, cock straining in his jeans uncomfortably, he chose to ignore it.

Middle finger tracing down her folds and sliding in slowly, Gendry was boosted by the sounds she made with the use of a single finger. He added a second one, curling the both of them as they went in. Arya arched her back, restrained hands trying to break free. His thumb circled her clit as fingers pumped inside her, curling on entry. He gauged her expression as he brought her close to her climax, her mouth was half open, head to the side pressing unto the mattress. He let go of her hands, red marks left where he held her and brought himself lower. Replacing his thumb with his tongue. Her hands flew to his head, pulling at his hair as she moaned his name and arched her back. His eyes watched her face whilst his mouth and fingers were preoccupied with pleasing her. His free hand gripped her thigh, motion made her lift her head to look at him. Her grey eyes fluttering, struggling to remain open. She threw her head back once more, her eyes tightly closed as he felt the grip on his hair tighten along with the feeling of her walls spasming on his fingers. Arya arched her back as she felt the wave of her orgasm pass her before her arms fell loosely to her sides.

Gendry watched the rise and fall of her chest as he sat up and made his way up to her. Leaving a trail of kisses all over her body. She laughed breathily when he finally kissed her forehead and then laid down on the bed besides her. “You’re still fully dressed.” She stated in amusement. 

”That I am.” He felt her hands on his chest as she sat up. Her hands went down to his jeans as she straddled him. In no time, she took him in hand, pumping his cock. Gendry groaned at the feeling of her hands on him, sitting up to watch her.

She stopped her motions briefly to get him out of his clothes, once stripped down she was on his lap once more. “My turn.” Arya told him huskily, mouth on his and tongue dancing with his. Gendry felt her pump him a few more times before taking him inside her, the feeling of her warmth surrounding his cock stilled his tongue, groaning loudly.

”You’ll be the death of me.” He told her, kissing her deeply. Gendry’s hands trailed her back, holding her close. “And the best death it’ll be, my love.” He mumbled. Thoughts of dresses long forgotten by the both of them. 

* * *

The hours flew by. Gendry sat, dumbstruck at the sight of the woman in front of him. He watched her lightly apply her lipstick, his eyes trailed down her figure. She wore a flowy, black dress which was tight at the bust. She seemed nervous, he couldn’t blame her, he was too. “Come on, let’s go.” Arya told him, walking out of her room, his eyes trailed on the way her hips swayed as she walked away.

They arrived early, both in Gendry’s truck with Arya giving him instructions. He parked his car in their ‘garage’ which was filled with various sports cars, the car nerd in him wanted to stay there for the rest of the night, rather than meet people but he followed Arya, taking her arm as she led them to the manor. “Still can’t wrap my head around the fact that you grew up in a place like this.” He told her, taking in the architecture of the manor as they walked to the entrance. She elbowed him, then kissed him.

”Stupid.” Arya giggled, kissing him deeply. His hands circled her waist, leaning down to meet her as they stood rooted by the entrance. “Have I told you how good you look in that suit? I’m glad I’m wearing a dress.”

Gendry laughed loudly at her blunt profession. “Come, I don’t want to meet your parents with a hard on.” He felt her softly punch his chest. “Oi, don’t make me hold you down.”

She gave him a mischevious smirk before pushing the door open. “Oh, I’ll make you.” She told him, glancing behind at where he stood and holding her hand out to him.

Arya lead him inside the expansive house, holding onto his hand. He could see her biting her lip as she searched the house. They were over an hour early. She lead him to the ‘living room’ from which they could hear chatter. He braced himself as they walked in. “Bran, _how do you of all people not know?_ ” A man’s voice said.

”Why are you attacking me? Sansa’s the one who lives with her, I bet she knows.” A younger, squeekier voice said. Arya rolled her eyes, giggling quietly as Gendry and her stood out of view.

”I know you all are a bunch of gossips, but I hardly thought I’d end up being the topic of discussion.” Arya told her siblings as she walked into the room, dragging Gendry with her. They were met with silence and a few gasps.

”Her guy is Gendry?!” Robb said loudly, voice cracking a little. He stared at Sansa, who tried to contain her laughter as she folded her arms over her chest.

”Uh, nice to see you all again.” Gendry told the room, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced around the room, easily remembering some of the names of the people sat around. _Margaery sat on the end of the sofa, curled up by Sansa who in turn sat next to the brunette who came to Hollow Hill once, her fingers were playing with Robb’s auburn locks, Robb still stared at him incredulously. Next to Robb sat a laughing Theon, his feet were propped up on the table in front of them. A few spaces away sat Jon, in his lap the red headed Ygritte who looked very amused as she nudged the silver haired Daenerys. Bran sat next to the curly haired brunette he’d also seen at the pub once on his other side was Rickon who surprisingly’s hand was entwined with his cousin’s, Shireen_ . The amount of people staring at him made him feel on edge, wishing he’d brought at least one fag.

”Will you all stop acting so weird. You already know Gendry.” Arya said, clearly slightly annoyed. She lead him to the empty loveseat and sat down.

”You’re such a dramatic bitch, Arya.” Bran told her, immediately getting smacked on the head by the girl next to him. “Ow, it’s true.”

”How long?” Robb asked her. Gendry watched Arya roll her eyes for the hundredth time that night.

”I’m not going to narrate my love life to a room full of morons.” She informed Robb. “Where are mum and dad?” Arya asked, trying to change the subject.

”Study.” Jon said, giving her a small smile. She got off the sofa, holding a hand out to Gendry.

”We’ll see you guys later.” Arya told them as she lead Gendry away.

He stopped near Shireen. “Since when has this been going on?” He asked the girl.

She grinned at him. “If you’re not up for spilling, neither am I.” Shireen told him jokingly. He mussed her hair before following Arya out the room.

”Didn’t realise you embraced your Baratheon side.” Arya looked up at him, holding onto his arm.

”Yeah? Robert introduced me to the rest of the family, a little after last year’s party.” He told her as she lead them through the house.

”Here, it’s this room.” She said, stopping at a wooden door with intricate carvings. She knocked twice on the door, waiting for a response.

”Come in.” A woman’s voice said. They walked in, taking in the view of a auburn haired woman sitting on the leather sofa on one end of the room. Her feet were tucked beside her, in her lap was her husband’s head. Her hands playing with his hair.

Ned rose up from her lap, eyes widening at the view of him. “ _Gendry?_ ” He sighed, hands cradling his temple. He gave a light chuckle, getting up and off the sofa, holding a hand out to Gendry and giving Arya a kiss on the top of her head. “Sit down, both of you.” He told them, pointing at the sofa adjacent to the one his wife sat on.

”Feels like thirty years ago all over again.” Catelyn said shaking her head, feet falling to the ground as she sat up properly on the sofa. Ned sat down beside her, holding her hand and looking at Arya.

”I’ve heard a lot about you through Robert, so we won’t be thinking about the deja vú.” Ned started, giving his smiling wife a glance. “I trust my daughter and you to be more mature than my sister and your father were.”

”I’m not Aunt Ly, dad. And he’s not Uncle Robert.” Arya told her father.

”I know, I just feel that it’s my duty as a father to look out for you.”

”Now go join your brothers and sister.” Catelyn said, shooing them. “It was nice meeting you, Gendry.” She told him before giving her daughter a stern smile. They both left the room, last glance saw Catelyn taking her husband’s face in her hands, beaming at him before she kissed him. _Maybe there was hope, if they could still be in love after all these years_ , Gendry thought.

After leaving, Arya dragged him down a familiar path. _The terrace._ She was beaming at him, all her nervousness had clearly been shed. “Kiss me properly, now.” She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down, meeting her lips. Gendry took in the smell of her perfume and the feeling of utter and complete joy. He knew why she brought him here, replacing tainted memories with better ones. A year later, he’d never have guessed to be back here, the girl he loved in his arms, this time giddy and guiltfree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so torn about this being the next to last chapter, i enjoyed writing this fic soooo much. i cant believe my first fic is coming to an end. thank you alll soo much for sticking with this story, for leaving kudos and comments that always bring a smile to my face.
> 
> follow me on my tumblr for updates and nonsense  
> \- fineosaur


	14. we can forget friends who'll be fuming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter cause i realllllyy didnt want this to end just yet and honestly this is just an excuse for smut and more family interaction. picks up right after the last one.  
> Intermission - Catfish and the Bottlemen (because apparently i dont know any other bands im sorrrryy lol)

Arya held onto Gendry tightly, leading him with her until her back touched the railing of the terrace. The northern air prickled her skin but his exploring hands warmed up her exposed skin. She felt his hand ruffle the skirt of her dress, tracing patterns on her thigh. “Gendry.” She moaned breathily into his ear as his lips moved to her neck.

”I could hardly describe the way I feel for you.” He mumbled against her skin, hitching her leg on his hip.

”Then show me.” Arya half moaned.

Suddenly she felt him spin her, his lips trailing on her exposed back. She was now bracing herself on the concrete railing with her hands. “I hoped you’d say that.” Gendry’s hand moved to her inner thigh, teasing her through her knickers. The feeling was invigorating, she wanted to scream.

” _Gendry_.” She threatened, louder than intended. Arya whined as he pushed her knickers to the side and his fingers ghosted over her entrance.

”Think you can stay quiet whilst we do this?” He taunted, tone dripping in sarcasm.

”Bite me.” He inserted a finger at her sneer, biting lightly on her exposed back. She moaned loudly at his ministrations.

“Shhh.” He chuckled at her satisfaction. Gendry removed his finger, now unbuckling his trousers. He lifted her skirt higher to allow him an angle to align himself with her entrance. As he buried himself in her, she felt his hair tickle her back, his forehead leaning on her. He thrusted into her, the angle making him feel immense. The feeling reached her stomach, making it hard not to scream as he thrusted roughly. She reached behind to knot her fingers in his hair as his mouth sucked on the skin where her neck and shoulder met. 

When he moved a finger to twirl her clit, Arya found that she could barely balance herself on her heels. “ _Gendry,_ I’m-“ She told him, unable to finish her sentence as she tugged harder on his hair. She could feel the beginnings of her orgasm build up. She could tell Gendry had clearly understood her. He changed their positions, her back no longer facing him, they were face to face. Gendry slipped back into her, holding her tightly and closely as she leaned against the railing. He lifted one of her legs, bending it till it touched her chest. Arya felt like she was going to fall, despite Gendry’s strong grip on her. She fisted his hair, his lips leaving searing kisses on her neck as she threw her head back, reaching her peak. Gendry’s grip grew tighter as he continued his thrusting, she could tell he was edging. He held her closer, his lips moving to her own. His blue eyes barely visible in his lust as they bored into hers. Gendry rested his forehead on hers, she watched his eyes flutter as he came inside her. She held his head, gazing at him as his expression relaxed.

They remained in place, interlocked with each other for a long time, giving their breathing time to steady. Arya kissed him softly, feeling him smile against her lips as she cradled his face. “I love you.” He admitted softly against her lips.

Arya stilled her movements, her eyes opening to watch his brows furrow, his eyes remained shut. “Look at me.” She demanded, hands caressing the sides of his face. He opened his eyes and gave her a sheepish look. “Do you mean it?”

”Of course. I mean, yes. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, just never seemed to have the courage, I guess.” He admitted, eyes trailing on her lips before looking into her eyes.

She pulled him into a heated kiss, her tongue frolicking with his own. Pulling away, Arya looked back into his eyes. “I love you too, Gendry.” She kissed him once more before they both decided it would be best if they got back to the party which would probably be in full swing by now.

* * *

Arya led him to one of the ground floor bathrooms, the both of them in dire need of sorting themselves out. Gendry laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the bathroom walls, at himself in the mirror. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, his tie was so loose it looked more like a scarf and his collar was popped on one side. “Did you see what you did to me?” He told her jokingly.

”Yeah well, at least you don’t have to walk on heels for the rest of the night. I’m usually great at this but now I’m going to be stumbling around like Bambi.”

He watched her pat down her hair then check her dress for any unfortunate stains. Gendry took a step closer to her, his chest touching her back. “Babe, _you love it from behind._ ” He whispered huskily in her ear. Arya turned, swatting his chest. They both laughed as he played with the long hair that swayed down her back. “Ah, I may or may not have fucked up.” He told her as he pushed her hair aside, from the mirror he could see a darkening bruise forming at the junction where her neck and shoulder met.

Arya turned her head to look over her shoulder before quietly gasping. “GENDRY. _Of all days_ to mark me, _today_ really tickled your fancy?” She said to him incredulously. Gendry hid his face in her chest, chuckling lightly. Arya tossed her hair back behind her, fingers now twirling his hair. She laughed with him, lifting his face to kiss him again. “You set to get back out there?” She beamed at him. _I love you_ , the sound of his voice echoed in her head.

They both walked out of the bathroom, looking a lot more proper than they did going out. Gendry stopped her just outside the door, wiping his thumb on the bottom of her lip where her freshly applied lipstick had smudged. She giggled at him as she did the same to him, where she had kissed him. Broken out of their bubble by someone clearing their throat, both their heads shot up at the sound. _Edric, dammit_ Arya thought.

”Edric. I didn’t expect to see you this year.” Arya greeted, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She bit her lip nervously at the tension between the three of them. 

”Well, here I am.” Edric told her, eyes avoiding Gendry as he eyed Arya.

”Good to see you again, mate.” Gendry held a hand out to the blond haired man, towering over him. She could see the clenching of his jaw, showing his discomfort.

”Are you two together?” Edric asked, still looking at Arya as he released Gendry’s hand.

”Yep, see you later.” Gendry told him, guiding Arya away before she could open her mouth in response.

Arya took Gendry’s hand, kissing it lightly. “Thank you, I just sort of froze.”

He gave her a tight smile. “No, it’s okay, I get it. Loads of history there.” She held him closer as they walked to the Great Hall. Walking into the room, they were immediately met with laughter from a dark haired woman. Arya watched her aunt try to hold her laughter, her arm entwined with Jon’s.

”I’m Lyanna, you must be Gendry.” She held a hand out to shake Gendry’s.

”Yeah, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He said returning the gesture and grinning at her.

”Jon, did you know?” She looked up to her son who shook his head.

”Arya mentioned something long ago, that’s it.” He said mockingly glaring at the girl in question.

”No one knew?” Lyanna sounded bemused. “Seems you take after me afterall.” She told Arya, moving her hair to the side. Eyes widening at her before putting the hair back in place. Gendry ran a hand through his hair, trailing down to rub his neck. “Let me get you drinks.” She told them, turning her head to search around. A tall, dark haired man walked towards them.

”Alright.” Arya said, fingering the side of her neck that was hidden from view.

”Brandon, get two champagne flutes. No three, mine’s finished.” Lyanna told Brandon, shoving him back where he came from. He held his hands up in mock surrender and retreated, coming back moments later, trying to balance two champagne flutes per hand. 

He handed a glass to Lyanna, to Arya then to Gendry. Taking a sip of his, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of them. “You two.” He pointed at them, shaking his head in realisation. “May the Old Gods have mercy on us all.” 

Lyanna gave his shoulder a backhanded smack. “I’m sure our little wolf is a little bit more responsible than I am. And this one as well.” Lyanna said, gesturing at the both of them.

”You guys are all so cryptic sometimes, it makes me wonder what Grandad was teaching you. Uncle Ben and dad are worse.” Arya told them, taking a sip of her champagne. “We’re going to mingle with less ‘the past has come’ people now, bye.” She dragged Gendry away.

”My father and your aunt must’ve really done a number for everyone to still think of them so vividly” Gendry told her as they walked away, his champagne still untouched.

”Yeah, definitely. Though I think they’re civil with one another now, still put a lot of the family under so much stress with their drama.” Arya explained. Feeling his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards her siblings made her feel warm and content.

”Gendry. Son?” The both of them heard Robert call. Turning in the direction of the booming voice, Arya watched the bearded man approach them, tumbler generously filled with bourbon.

”Sorry, I should have come to see you earlier. Uh, Arya, you already know Robert.” Gendry tried to introduce her, clearly uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck.

”Nice to see you again, Uncle Robert.” She told him, holding a hand out to him. Arya felt herself being pulled into a crushing hug, able to feel the vibrations of Robert’s laughter as he hugged her.

”I’m so proud of you.” He told them, she looked at Gendry to see him mouth an ‘I’m sorry’, she shrugged at him as they excused themselves from Robert, finally making their way to her siblings. 

They sat on the sofas, joining the rest of them, so much was different to the year prior. “How was I the only one to not know anything? Even Jon knew!” Bran asked Arya as soon as her and Gendry sat down, the auburn haired boy pointed at the advancing figure of Jon.

”Get over it, Bran. Robb or Rickon didn’t know anything.”

”And I’m not talking to you for it.” Robb pouted, entwining his fingers in Jeyne’s.

”You just did, Robb. What about you Rick, got anything to add?” Arya looked towards her youngest brother, whose finger was twirling Shireen’s black hair.

”It’s your life.” Rickon shrugged, earning him a kiss on the cheek from Shireen. He blushed at the public display, trying not to meet his siblings’ eyes.

”Rickon’s hiding something.” Robb immediately accused, pointing at the pair.

Gendry laughed, putting his arm around Arya. She felt happy, _oh so very happy._

* * *

The party droned on for a hours, he was glad to have Arya by his side but he wanted more than anything to take her to his flat and just enjoy solitude with her. Jon showed him to a guest room with an adjoining shower, where he was supposed to be spending the next few nights. He looked around, deciding to shower before changing into his sleep clothes, hating that he had to sleep in clothes.

Gendry stripped off his suit, turned on the shower and stepped in, enjoying the warmth of the water. He didn’t hear the door to the room click open, nor the bathroom door as he lathered himself. He shut off the water, walking out of the shower to grab a towel, noticing his grey eyed girlfriend sitting on the sink’s counter. “I should have known to find you watching me, ya little peeper.” Gendry japed, drying himself with a towel.

”I’m here to sneak you into my room.” She told him, playing with the laces of her dressing gown. He approached her, placing his palms on the counter on both sides of her. Arya ran her hands through his hair, tilting his head to kiss him. “Whilst I do love a naked you, I doubt it would be appropriate to sneak you into my room in this state.”

”Give me a minute, pushy.” He pulled her closer, tongue delving into her mouth, making her moan before pulling away. She looked at him half lidded, still sitting on the counter. “Let’s go.” He said, after pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Arya took his hand and led him to her room.

When they settled in bed, Gendry pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in the smell of her shampoo. He felt her lift one of his hands to entwine with hers. “I love you.” She whispered. He felt tired but the warmth of her words made him feel sleepy in the most peaceful way.

”I love you too.” He responded softly, kissing her head lightly. “Next weekend we’re planning a trip to King’s Landing.” The both of them fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms, the prospect of introducing a girl to his mother made him feel delirious but content. The only two women he’d ever loved, meeting one another was a prospect he looked forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I KNOW, i just really wanted to write more gendrya and didnt want this to end. Next chapter will actually be the last one. i have a pretty good plan for it in my mind.  
> thank you again for reading, your comments really mean the world to me. hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> follow my tumblr!  
> \- fineosaur


	15. they get along so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, enjoy!  
> Sleep On The Floor - The Lumineers

Gendry awoke to find himself cocooned by his dark haired girlfriend. Though she’d most likely never admit it, Arya would almost always attach herself to his side throughout the night. The knowledge that she craved his proximity always fuelled his love for her further. They were still in Winterfell, in her room. The sun had barely risen in the sky when he had woken up, now the rays of light that penetrated through her curtains seemed to illuminate her sleeping form. Gendry traced light patterns on her skin that was visible to him, every once in a while kissing the top of her head. After awhile of getting lost in his thoughts, he felt Arya begin to move. It didn’t take her long to adjust to being awake but he continued his touches. Arya brought her hand to his face, her whole hand tried to cover it as she turned his head to the side. Gendry laughed at her waggish attempts to kiss his neck.

”Morning,” he said, looking up at the woman that now straddled him.

Arya didn’t respond, instead, beaming at him, she leaned down to kiss him. Her hands kept her balance by holding Gendry’s waist. Cradling her face with his hand, Gendry managed to flip them so that he was on top of her. Her legs remained wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to her as she tightened her grip. Arya’s hand travelled between them and under the waistband of his shorts to feel his as they kissed. With her fingers on him, Gendry moved his lips to kiss more of her. Lifting her t-shirt, he left a trail of kisses on her taut stomach and up her chest. Before he could properly pay attention to her exposed breasts, she pulled his shorts down, now stroking him with a determined rhythm. Gendry stilled, groaning in the concave between her breasts. He looked up at her, watching through lidded eyes as she bit her lip. As he moved to kiss her again, one of his hands tried to pull off her knickers.

Arya stopped him, lifting her hips to remove her knickers herself. Pulling him down to kiss her, swiftly taking him inside her. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion, the sounds of the morning heard through the opened windows, the way she kissed him gently as he moved against her, her fingers softly running through his hair and the quiet sounds of pleasure she made. Gendry watched her eyes flutter shut and open again, the grey eyes of the woman he would always call his. Holding the back of her neck as he continued to thrust into her and pepper kisses all over her throat, he thought again of how much he loved her. “I love you,” he told her, looking back into her eyes.

”I love you too,” Arya held his face in her hands and kissed him ardently.

After their coupling, their legs remained entwined as Arya held Gendry’s hand, playing with his fingers in thought.

”Let’s go to King’s Landing this week.”

Arya looked up at him, her expression of confusion turning into a smile as she understood his suggestion, she pulled his head down to kiss him. “I’d love to meet your mother.”

* * *

At breakfast, Gendry found himself talking to Jon, in depth about reasons why Jon’s mechanic was overpricing him on his servicing. Arya’s turned at Robb’s voice, Gendry and Jon still too submerged in their conversation to notice.

”Looks like you found yourself your plus one,” Robb nudged, walking with her towards the sofas.

”He’s more than just my date to your wedding, _Robert_ ,” Arya countered, resting her feet on the coffee table and looking at her older brother. He glanced at Gendry then brought his gaze back to, his auburn locks were looking as primped as ever.

”So you two are serious?”

”Yes, I wouldn’t bring him here if we weren’t,” Arya shifted at the tone of their conversation.

”Good.”

Arya leaned forward and shoved her brother’s shoulder roughly. “Stop being stupid, you’re getting married soon, I hope you don’t get boring, for Jeyne’s sake.”

”Oi,” Robb shouted, rubbing his shoulder, “you’re strong, stop hitting people.”

”What’s this about my sake?” Jeyne chimed in, sitting on Robb’s lap and rubbing his shoulder.

”Tell your fiancé to stop being a bore,” Arya told Jeyne.

”Robb knows he’ll have a runaway bride if that happens,” Jeyne said, looking at Robb impishly.

”Pretty decent motivation,” Robb stared at the woman on his lap, pulling her down to kiss him.

”Gross, there are like a hundred rooms in this house, find one,” Arya jeered, getting off the sofa and walking to Gendry and Jon again.

”Are you both still talking about cars?” Arya asked, playing with Jon’s hair.

”How can you tell?” Jon laughed, relaxing in his chair.

”Gendry has a very obvious hard on,” Arya joked, pointing at Gendry, whose chair was facing Jon’s.

” _Babe,_ ” Gendry sighed, laughing at her jibe.

Jon began laughing, turning around to look at Arya with his mouth agape. “Does he call you _’babe’_ , Arya?”

”See,” She glared at Gendry, “I’ve told him not to but it stuck.”Arya’s hands played with the back of Jon’s chair since he moved his hair out of her grasp. 

”We should go pack,” Gendry told Arya. “I need to meet Mott as soon as we get back to the Riverlands.”

Gendry got up from his seat and walked to Arya, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “Babe,” Arya shoved him slightly, a blush spreading across her face as Jon laughed at the gesture. “Come on, stupid.”

* * *

The drive back to the Riverlands was long but with Gendry driving, Arya just watched the North disappear and the Neck come into view. It wasn’t surprising that so many thoughts went through her head in that time, they were good thoughts though. Arya watched Gendry, his eyes were on the endless road in front of them, seemingly no cars in sight. He turned his head to glance at her, smiling at the girl who was already staring at him.

”Let’s move in together,” Arya blurted as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

Gendry’s eyes went wide as he took in her suggestion, “Are you serious?” Slowing down from the steady speed he was at, Gendry’s expression remained shocked as he kept his eyes on her.

”If it’s too soon-” Arya started before she was cut off by Gendry.

”No, no. I’d love to live with you,” He told her, leaning towards Arya to kiss her. When his eyes went back to the road and he straightened himself, a smile played at his lips. Gendry took up speed again and Arya leaned back in her seat, unable to fight the grin that was plastered on her own face. “When do you want to move in?”

”After our trip to King’s Landing?”

”Sounds good to me.”

* * *

Their arrival home consisted of Gendry dropping Arya back at her flat and making his way to _‘Mott & Waters’_.

”Welcome back, fancy man,” Tobho mocked Gendry as he strode in.

Gendry looked at his outfit, a sweater, fitted jeans and good boots. “Real funny, I just got back to town. How did everything go while I was gone?” Gendry walked into the office, rifling through the papers that littered the desk.

”It was hard not having my apprentice around, but I survived,” Tobho told him, halting at the door to look at Gendry as he wiped his hands.

”Do you think you can handle a few more days? I haven’t gone down to King’s Landing in awhile, I want to visit mum,” Gendry glanced up at his partner before sitting down properly on the office chair. “And I think I’m way past the apprentice stage, wouldn’t you say?”

Tobho laughed at Gendry, “Well, when will you introduce _me_ to this girl of yours?”

”As soon as we’re back, I promise.”

* * *

Gendry returned to his flat, checking his mail and putting his things away as he waited for Arya to come over. He hated her absence, in the last few months she had been over so often that he was almost never faced with the silence of his empty flat.

”Gendry! _Gendry?_ ” Arya called out whilst he was in the kitchen.

With her back turned to the living room, Gendry embraced Arya from behind, moving her hair aside to kiss her neck. “I’m here, no need to get so worked up.”

Arya turned around, restricted by Gendry’s arms, and looked up at him. “What’s with you?” She smiled at his insistent to keep her in his arms.

”I’m just happy,” Gendry told her, leaning his forehead against hers. “King’s Landing is only a 2 hour drive from here, we can go in the morning and stay for a few days.”

”That’s alright,” Arya tilted her head up towards his. “Are you sure your mum will be okay with this?”

”She’ll love you. I’ve never brought a girl home, so she’ll be happy to say the least. She always worried I’d never meet someone, get married or have kids,” Gendry was shocked to feel Arya pull him down into a kiss. “What was that for?

”Nothing,” Arya smiled at him, pulling him into another kiss. Gendry felt himself being pushed into the wall behind him.

Smiling against her lips, Gendry pulled Arya closer. His hand brushed her hair aside and cupped her face as he kissed her. “What would you like for dinner?” He asked, pulling away.

* * *

The drive to Kingslanding was short, filled with conversation on Gendry’s childhood with his mum and the brilliance of the woman. Arya wished the drive was longer, she loved listening to Gendry talk animatedly about his childhood yet the anxiety of meeting the woman who raised the man she loved filled her with dread. 

Gendry parked his truck in the two-car garage of the small cottage. Arya got down from the truck and took in the view of the Blackwater that was in view behind the house. It was quaint and cosy, she liked the thought of Gendry growing up in a place like this, filled with love. As she gazed at the view, Gendry already took out their suitcases, holding onto them as he walked to the door.

”Come on,” Gendry gestured to Arya after placing the suitcases on the porch. Arya walked towards him, nervously biting her lips, the sound of the doorbell ringing filled her head.

Arya held onto Gendry’s arm, hearing the sound of someone coming towards the door. The door opened to reveal a flaxen haired woman. A smile spread across the woman’s face, she was beautiful but her appearance was a sharp contrast to Gendry’s black hair, blue eyed one.

”It is so nice to finally meet you!” The older woman said as she pulled Arya into a tight embrace, barely even acknowledging her son. “I’m Melessa, you must be Arya.”

Melessa brushed Arya’s hair out of her face, looking at her with her blue eyes, not the same deep clear blue as Gendry’s but just as comforting. “It’s so great to finally meet you, Melessa.”

Gendry cleared his throat but still smiled at the two women in front of him. “Come here, I’ve missed you. I see why you’ve been so busy lately,” Gendry leaned down to hug his mother.

”I’ve missed you too, but wouldn’t you rather we went inside?” His comment earned him a swat on his chest by the blonde woman, he mockingly gasped at her.

”Arya, help Gendry with the suitcases. He’s wounded,” Melessa said, walking into the house and after smiling at the both of them.

* * *

Later in the day, Arya found herself helping Melessa cook. The older woman made Arya taste the kidney pie filling before layering it.

”I tried teaching Gendry to cook, years back.” Melessa told her as Arya praised her cooking.

”He clearly didn’t learn anything, he’s a terrible cook,” Arya said, looking over her shoulder to glance at her boyfriend who sat at the kitchen table.

”All he does is play around with cars,” Melessa mocked her son, glaring at him as he got up to open the fridge.

”It’s okay, he can clean pretty well. I think I’ll still keep him,” Melessa laughed at Arya’s jape, holding onto her arm as she shook her head.

”He does clean really well, doesn’t he?” Looking at her son take out water from the fridge, Melessa called to him. “Taste this.” She brought her spoon up to him though he still tried leaning down.

”I’ve missed your kidney pies, this is good,” Gendry told her before turning to kiss the top of Arya’s head.

Arya helped Melessa with the final steps before putting the pie in the oven to cook. Gendry leaned against the table and watched the two women in admiration.

”I need to go out and quickly grab a few things, try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” Melessa told Arya and Gendry as she reached for her car keys. After hearing the sound of the door close, Arya took a step towards Gendry.

”So, when are you going to give me a house tour?” Arya asked him, her arms circled his waist as she looked up at him.

His eyes watched her face, taking a moment before he replied, “Come, I want to show you something,” Gendry looked around for the house keys before taking Arya’s hand.

Arya followed him, not questioning him as they walked outside, in Gendry’s arm were two coats. With her hand in his, she soaked in the sounds of the Blackwater’s currents and the smell of both the fresh and salt water where the waves of the bay lapped against the headlands. She was led to what looked like a dock, it was old and clearly unused for years.

”I used to come here, when I was younger,” Gendry told her, letting go of her hand, he gave her one of his coats. Arya looked at the bay, feeling sprays of water hitting her face every time the waves approached.

”It’s incredible,” Arya said, pulling the coat tightly against herself. Gendry reached for her, enveloping her in his arms.

”I used to draw here, when my mum worked and I was alone,” Gendry admitted softly. She couldn’t see his face, she could only feel the warmth of his body.

Looking up at his face, Arya watched as his eyes followed the horizon. “You never told me you can draw,” she stated, still watching his expression.

”I don’t get the time for it anymore,” Gendry looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. “We can come back here later in the week. For now, let’s get back before the pie burns.”

* * *

The week passed by quickly, filled with Melessa and Gendry showing her parts of King’s Landing. Melessa told her stories of Gendry as a child, brought her to the fossil beach they’d visit and the strawberry farm they’d come to every year. Whilst she was sad to leave, Arya was excited at the prospect of moving in with Gendry.

When they arrived back in the Riverlands, Arya was dropped at her flat while Gendry went back to his autoshop. She could tell he was itching to get back to work after a week long vacation. 

Walking into her flat, Arya was determined to let Sansa know she would be moving out. Sansa sat in the living room with a cup of tea in her hand, opposite her was Theon, both sat on the same sofa.

”Theon? Since when do you drink tea?” Arya asked as soon as she spotted the pair.

”What’s wrong with me drinking tea?” Theon countered, “What are you doing back, shouldn’t you be somewhere getting rammed by that Baratheon?”

”Stop. Being. So. Gross!” Arya screamed, swatting the smug man in front of her. “Why are you two hanging out alone?” She finally asked Sansa.

”Did you meet Gendry’s mum?” Sansa tried ignoring Arya’s question.

”Yeah, she was great. King’s Landing is incredible.”

”What’s wrong, why do you look like you’re choking on your tongue?” Sansa asked her, looking perturbed.

”Stop doing that, I don’t like this thing where you somehow read my mind,” Arya said, her tone showing her annoyance. Sitting down on an empty sofa, she turned to face her sister, trying to ignore Theon’s cocky expression. “I’m moving out.”

”Oh? And where will you be moving?” Sansa sipped her tea, her mug used to conceal her knowing smile.

”Take a bright guess, why don’t you?”

”You’re moving in with Gendry? Already?” Theon shrieked, clearly looking shocked at the notion.

”What ‘already’? We’ve been dating for a while,” Arya stated in annoyance.

”Okay, but do I have to help you pack?” Sansa whined.

”Yes! Both of you will,” pointing at both of them, Arya got up from her seat. “Gendry’s coming with boxes in a few hours. Since I still don’t know why Theon’s here, he’ll have to stay longer.”

”Great,” Theon huffed, placing his mug on the coffee table.

Arya headed to the bathroom, humming as she turned on the shower.

* * *

Gendry walked into Hollow Hill, the sun still hadn’t set so the pub was mostly vacant. Sandor was the first to spot him, letting out a howling laughter at his sight.

”Lover boy is finally back!” Sandor alerted the others loudly.

Gendry shook his head and let out a soft laugh before greeting his friends. “Not tonight, I’ve got the whole day off. I just needed to get those cardboard boxes we kept in the store.”

”Gendry, how’s your mother?” Thoros asked, patting him on the back.

Walking towards the storeroom, Gendry turned his head back to look at the man speaking. “For the last time, I am not setting you up with my mum.” 

* * *

When the door to Arya and Sansa’s flat opened, Gendry didn’t expect to see Theon in a pair of joggers. Theon reached out to help him with the stack of cardboard boxes he held.

”Uh, hey Theon. Didn’t expect to see you here,” Gendry said, handing him some of the flat pieces of carboard.

”Arya said you’d be coming, she’s with Sansa in the kitchen. I don’t know what they’re making but Sansa can’t cook so we’ll probably end up ordering in.”

Gendry walked in, greeting Sansa before walking up to Arya and pulling her into a kiss. “Hi,” He said, pulling away.

”Stop, stupid. You’re distracting me, if I leave Sansa for too long she’ll ruin it,” Arya explained, still tilting her head to kiss him again, softly.

”Hey!” Sansa argued.

”You and Sansa can start packing, Theon can help me cook. You both are useless in the kitchen,” She told him, shoving him out of the kitchen.

He watched Theon take the wooden spoon out of Sansa’s hand and wink at her before walking to Arya’s side. Gendry could tell there was something going on, it wasn’t his place to say anything though. He and Sansa began packing up clothes first, the red haired girl already had a marker in hand. Folding the box in place and writing _’Clothes’_ on it before beginning to take the dresses and shirts off their hangers. They continued packing, Sansa directing him on where everything is kept. Managing to fill a few boxes before Theon called them.

All four of them ate dinner, laughs and beers were shared before they all moved into Arya’s room. After dinner, packing got more serious. Though they continued the banter, more boxes were being filled and stacked in the living room to be moved.

By the time they were done, it was 3 am. Arya’s room was bare, Gendry and her ended up falling asleep on her stripped mattress.

* * *

Moving into Gendry’s flat took more time than it did to pack. Her boxes were stacked in the living room and every few hours a day they’d work on emptying them. The next two weeks flew by as such, both busy catching up with work and unpacking.

On a Thursday, things calmed down a bit. Arya found herself walking into Hollow Hill after work. She spotted her black haired bartender the moment she walked in. His back was turned to her as he rearranged the bottles on the shelves behind the bar. Instead, a tall shaggy haired man greeted her.

”You’re the girl that’s got this cunt whipped, aren’t you?” He asked her in a gruff voice.

Gendry turned at the statement and smiled upon seeing his grey eyed girlfriend. “Yes, Sandor, meet my girlfriend, Arya.”

”You’re the one my sister said was sweet. Clearly she’s delusional,” Arya retorted, shaking Sandor’s hand.

He laughed, “Sweet, what _shite,_ ” Sandor said, pouring a pint of beer and placing it in front of her before walking away.

Gendry leaned over the bar to kiss Arya on the top of her head. “Sansa is right, he just never wants to admit it.”

* * *

A few hours after Arya left the bar to go to their flat, Gendry did a final sweep of the bar. Checking his watch and noting the time, _2 am_. When he got in, he set his coat aside and made his way to the bedroom. She was already asleep, her one hand rested on his pillow and the other tucked out of his view. He kissed her softly on the side of her hair and decided to shower.

Gendry got in bed, lifting the small hand on his pillow slightly before properly laying down. Arya woke up at the movement and stared at him. He could tell she was still hazy from sleep given that she didn’t say anything. She only shifted closer to him, resting her head on his arm and wrapping her arm around his torso. Closing his eyes, Gendry happily fell asleep in the arms of the woman he loved, the woman he’d always love, _Arya Stark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this has come to an end. Thank you, all of you who have left incredible comments that spurred me on to write a chapter faster, to those of you who have left kudos and to those of you that have even only read. Thank you all so much. I never expected this to receive as much love as it did and it helped me so much as an outlet for my gendrya feelings and as an outlet to write.  
> Though this fic has come to an end, this is definitely not the end of writing for me. I have 2 more multichapter fics i’m working on and many more in the works. So those are always available if you are so inclined.  
> Once again, thank you for sticking with me throughout this fic. I couldn’t have gone through with it if it weren’t for you all.  
> Follow me on my tumblr  
> \- fineosaur


End file.
